For Good
by N. Blaxcell
Summary: [COMPLETED] What would have really happened if Chi hadn't moved back with her parents and just lived with Robert? Would they have been good friends or more...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

At 7 in the morning Chi Park woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. She hit the button to stop it from beeping and sat up to stretch her arms.

Without her eyes fully opened yet she picked up her glasses and placed them on as she walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and had managed to see a shape of a woman.

When her vision cleared she realized it was a naked woman and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Park backed out of the bathroom as the woman in question wrapped herself in a black towel hanging on the rack.

"What happened?" Chase walked briskly to the scene with nothing but his pajama pants.

"Sorry…there was a…girl…your date last night?" Park asked, covering her peripheral vision with her hand to not have to see anything else.

Chase gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Melissa, this is my roommate Chi. Chi, this is Melissa."

Once the towel was wrapped firmly around her body she gave out her hand for a handshake. "Hi. Am sorry about not locking the door. Robert did warn me about a roommate."

Park turned as she dropped her hand and gave the other to shake hers. "It's alright. I just woke up. Are you staying for breakfast?"

She smiled. "Oh no…no I'm good. But thanks though. Um, I'll just dress up and I'll get out of here."

"Oh. Alright…I'll leave you to that." Park said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She took a deep sigh of relief, glad that it didn't go as awkward as she thought it would be in the event this had ever happened.

"She seems nice." Park commented and then started heading to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

"Uh, thanks." Chase followed her there. "It looks like you're taking the situation well too."

Park pulled out a mug from one of the drawers. "The sight of a naked stranger is much easier to deal with than walking in on my parents."

He winced as he pulled out another mug for his coffee. "I don't think I needed to know that."

Park didn't seem fazed and went back to the subject. "Other than possible rape, waking up to seeing another woman in the apartment was something I already foresaw." She poured herself a mug of coffee before pouring into her roommate's mug.

Chase rolled his eyes at the 'rape' comment before taking a sip of his coffee. "For someone who thinks she'll get raped you seem pretty calm about the matter."

Park just gave a coy smile and sipped her coffee. "I figured if I cooked you breakfast often you'd reconsider that my cooking skills were worth sparing me. So, omelet or waffes?"

The other doctor smiled. "I'll have an omelet, and this is the first time a woman cooked for me so I wouldn't have sex with her."

Park went to preparing breakfast while Chase went to check if his date was alright. She was already dressed up and about to head for the door.

"Tonight was great." Melissa said, smiling. Then she glanced toward the kitchen to see if Park was within earshot before saying softly. "So she's not bothered by you having random women at night?"

Chase scoffed, amused at the question. "Don't worry about her. She said she had expected it when she moved in."

"No I mean…she's not jealous or upset?"

Chase looked confused, never given that a thought. "I doubt it. The first concern she had was whether she'd be raped in the night."

But Melissa still seemed to have doubts. "I don't know…a good looking man like you it's unheard of someone would just live in the same apartment as you and not be tempted."

"She's different." Chase insisted.

Melissa feigned shock. "Really? You should observe her every now and then. I bet she looks at you from time to time. Try looking at her when you bring a girl home. You'll see."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

Chase didn't believe it at first, and then he turned to see Park from the kitchen cooking. She seemed her normal self…and she had always seemed to have been.

But could she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I was fairly surprised to get a lot of reviews and comments regarding this fanfic, so I would just like to thank you guys for liking my work.**  
**

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all it's characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Edit: **Apologies but I had to edit the chapter to put the horizontal lines. I had NO idea that removes them when uploaded. Good thing I did some checking.

**The content has not changed, just the paragraphs part. **

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Chi Park had moved in with Chase. While they had never discussed as to whether they should have brought it up or not, Park had accidentally blurted out the news the moment House gave her the inquiring look. Other than House making a side comment every now and then, the others hadn't made any comments or violent reactions to the matter.

Adams and Park were in the MRI room waiting for results. They hadn't said much other than the status of the patient.

"How are your parents taking you moving out?" Adams asked, eyes still glued to the monitor.

"I haven't spoken to my Mom, but Dad seems to be okay with it. He's proud am out of the mother's nest."

Adams seemed doubtful. "Even if it means the new nest is with a male doctor?"

"My parents aren't THAT conservative you know." Park retorted, who was a little irked. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Am just concerned as a fellow colleague that's all" Adams explained, then looked closer at the monitor. "Well, nothing abnormal on the brain so we can forget about a tumor."

"I'll forward the results to House." Park said, picking up the folders as she stood up and was on her way out.

"If you need a place to stay and if ever you're uncomfortable you are free to say the word." Adams called out.

Park paused to consider it. "Thanks…but I'm okay living with Chase. He…doesn't make me feel uncomfortable…and doesn't bug me about my life like my mother."

Other than the fact that Chase had left her alone, for the most part she was like a ghost in his apartment for the past few days. When she wasn't eating or watching television she had spent her time in her room, while Chase had either been out or sleeping with his date in his room.

With that Park left the MRI room.

* * *

Chase entered Clinic Room number 1 with his eyes downcast at the medical file. "Dong Youngbae…?" It took a lot for Chase to even being to pronounce the name right, and his Australian accent had made it much trickier.

He lifted his head to see only Gregory House in the room. He gave a face that was simply put saying "What the heck?"

House shrugged. "Don't get the reference? I thought living with a half-Korean would expose you to their music."

Chase shook his head and went straight to the point. "What do you want?"

House stood up and leaned on his cane. "Nothing. I just want to know how it was going with you and Park living together. It's been a week after all. You know the team's welfare is very important to me."

"Don't you think you mean finding dirt about your team to use against them for your entertainment?" Chase corrected, about to head for the door.

"Toe-mei-toe, toh-mah-toh" House replied, making a quick leap while holding his cane to block the door to keep Chase from leaving.

Chase turned around to face House, irritation clear on his face. "Fine. Ask your questions."

House looked smug. "Why did you ask her to move in with you?"

"You ALREADY know why. She was sleeping in her car. I happened to have a guest room and I didn't mind because she's a colleague"

Possible reasons for this ran through House's mind. "Are you guilty possibly because you coaxed her to move out?"

"I didn't convince her. She had a fight with her mother…"

"Could you be guilty about all those women that you 'slept and run'? You don't have to lie now; Little Korea isn't here."

This was testing Chase's patience. "I just had a date last night. Park even saw her this morning and offered her breakfast."

House didn't say anything for a moment; his brain analyzing all the information Chase was and wasn't saying. After a few more seconds, he smiled mischievously and muttered. "Interesting. How long do you plan for her to stay there?"

Chase gave a face that showed that the question sounded ridiculous. "She can stay as long as she likes."

"But what about you? Will you be okay when she wants to leave?"

The smug smile didn't leave his face as he walked out of the clinic room, leaving Chase utterly confused.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Park was spending it reading on the couch in the living room. Chase came out of his bedroom in his pajamas. Park looked up from her book, surprised at his outfit.

"No date tonight?" She asked.

Chase shook his head. "Date cancelled for some reason." He walked over to the couch and pushed Park's legs away to get space for him to sit down. Park folded her knees to comply. Chase picked up the remote and tried to look for something to watch.

"Has House interrogated you yet regarding you moving in?" Chase asked nonchalantly.

Park didn't even look over her book. "Surprisingly no. I do every now and then think the nurses are giving me the looks and Adams offered me to move in with her instead."

This got Chase's attention. "You said no?"

"Yup. " Park looked up from her book, suddenly a little worried. "Is that a problem? Do you find me a nuisance?"

"No not at all. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with another female friend." Chase's focus went back to the television.

"I don't always hang around with girls, so this setup is fine."

As Chase passed a music channel, the previous conversation with House came to mind. "Hey, out of curiosity what kind of music do you like?"

Park set her book down on her lap, eyebrows furrowed. "Uh…I like acoustic music? Why?"

Chase gave a light shrug. "No reason. I hear you play the guitar every now and then. Do you write your own songs?"

"No. I just practice some songs I know."

"Can I listen to one?"

Park's body tensed up at the question. She never thought that her roommate would find interest in what she did; he never seemed interested in her to begin with. So why now?

But what harm could it do? It felt a little nice to get a little attention from Chase every now and then.

"Uh…okay…." She hesitantly went to her room to pick up her guitar and came back. Chase could feel that she was getting nervous, but he figured if he didn't look like he was paying attention she would eventually relax.

"Do you have any requests?" She asked.

Chase switched off the television and faced her. "I liked the one you were playing that one night."

"Oh." Park's face turned a little pink. "Weren't you with a girl that night? You heard it all the way from your room?"

"Don't worry. I only heard it when I was passing by the hall to get some water. And she was asleep around the time you were playing." Chase nodded at the guitar, prompting her to play.

Park took a deep breath and played a tune.

_The storm is coming but I don't mind_

_People are dying, but I close my blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

_I want to change the world_

_Instead, I sleep_

_I want to believe in more than you and me_

_All that I know is I'm breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing now_

_Now, now, now_

When she finished, Chase had looked awestruck. This made her nervous.

"Well?"

"It was pretty good. It sounded better that night though. Maybe it because I heard it from afar." Chase teased.

"Jerk!" Park said and threw a pillow at him for good measure.

Chase laughed and threw one back at her. "Alright I was kidding. I liked it. It's sad, but there was something about it where I felt at peace and I think I would have loved to hear that before going to sleep." He checked the time on the wall clock. "What do you know? Perfect timing." He gave one last smile before saying "Good night"

He got up from the couch and shut his bedroom door behind him. Upon entering, it dawned on him that he should have asked why she had played the particular song. He decided he would ask that another day.

Park held her guitar close, and smiled to herself before going back to her own room.

**Second Disclaimer:** Lyrics posted in this fic are from the song "Keep Breathing" by Ingrid Michaelson


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all it's characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 3**

It was around 8am on a Saturday morning when Park and Chase entered the hospital, talking about their latest case.

"All his tests were normal…I wonder if it's…" Park's words were cut short when a boy around her age and height approached them. She recognized him as the guy who she wanted to buy the Gibson from.

"Micah!" She explained in surprise. Both she and Chase stopped when he approached them. "Today is a Saturday! Why are you here?"

Micah eyed Chase, as if to appraise him before giving Park the warm smile. "Why are YOU here? I just came in because I left my guitar at the hospital. Speaking of which, are you free tonight? We can jam tonight somewhere."

"Oh drat. Tonight? I don't have my guitar today." Park replied.

"Oh. How about we play at your place? Will your parents mind?" Micah asked.

Park made a wry smile. "Actually…"

Micah's eyes widened, slightly surprised. "You're living with Dr. Chase?"

"Uh…yeah. It was just a recent move. Personal…stuff." Park explained, worried about how Micah felt about the situation.

Chase could feel it right away and decided to save her. "Well, I have a date tonight so you guys have the apartment. Although…uh, what time do you think you'll finish?"

Micah already had an idea why he asked and raised his hands as if he were to surrender. "It's okay Dr. Chase. I think I'll leave before you bring the date home. I hope 10pm isn't pushing it. "

"That time would be fine. In that case I won't be bothering you two tonight. You guys can do whatever…" Chase replied.

But when Park saw the small smirk on his face she jumped at it immediately. "Oh no! I know what you're thinking. No we aren't going to have sex." Park yelled.

Micah's face became slightly surprised, triggering Park to talk twice as fast as she usually would. "I mean…well, you can't be too sure about that…I mean if he wants to…not that am pressuring anyone…I'm totally okay with..."

But Micah just laughed. "You're cute Chi. Anyway; call me when you're done at work. I'll be in the area." He turned the way he came from and walked off.

"O-oh my God did he say I was cute?" Park stuttered, her nerves still kicking.

Chase wanted to roll his eyes a little, given how childish she was sounding. It was early in the morning and he wanted his caffeine fix. "Yeah. I think he did. Let's get going."

Park was caught off-guard by Chase's apathy. She supposed the moment she had with him that night was just one of those lucky days. It dampened her spirit, but just a little.

* * *

For the latest case, House had requested to do an environment check for something that could have caused the patient's symptoms. He had assigned Taub and Chase to check since 'Chase might be tired of talking to an Asian."

Taub had picked the lock and they were all set to go. The house they went into and check everything for toxins or possible poisons.

Taub had just come out of the kitchen. "Nothing unusual there. What about you?"

"I checked the living room and the bedrooms. Other than some Japanese comics that make me question humanity everything seems clean."

"Great. I'll go check the basement." Taub replied before opening the door and leaving the area.

"So how's it like living with Park? Do you still think she's weird?" Taub yelled, his voice echoing to the entranceway where Chase was.

"No. She's been helpful actually. She keeps after herself and hasn't been a bother. It's almost like she's not there." Chase replied casually, following Taub to the basement.

"Good to hear. So you have a free helper. Was that your goal?" Taub asked, moving around some things to find any clues.

"What? No!" Chase said, offended that Taub would even think of such a thing. "First House thinks that I took her in out of guilt and you think I have an angle."

"So you don't?"

"No! Why can't people just think I'm doing something nice for a friend?"

Taub had stopped multi-tasking and faced him. He had raised his voice. "Did you HEAR what you just said earlier? You made her sound like she could have been a nuisance. 'It's almost like she's not there.' You make it sound like you were doing her a favor like nobody else could have taken her in."

Chase felt a pang of guilt at the statement and Taub continued.

"The reason why House and I think you have an angle is because you don't gain any benefit from her moving in. She's not your type; she can be a hindrance to your Cassanova lifestyle because now you have to think about her when you bring a woman in your apartment. So tell me Chase, why did you really take her in?"

Chase's mouth opened, but no words could come out. He took a deep breath before saying.

"She's my friend too Taub." His tone was low, but he did feel some speck of guilt.

Taub shook his head, as if that would shove the feelings he was having. But Taub wasn't buying it.

"Right…you know, let's forget about this. Park is an adult and she can make her own decisions. Plus, from what I heard she has a date again with that Micah."

Taub glanced at Chase's face, as if expecting for something. Chase had no idea what he was expecting from him.

"Anyway, let's get back to work and forget this conversation ever happened."

And they had continued in silence, save for any observations on the environment and possible treatments that could have occurred.

* * *

The minute Chase and Taub came back everyone knew something had happened, but nothing related to the case. House looked at Chase, and then at Taub. He had tried to extract information on what had happened but Taub had been tight-lipped about it. Chase had done the same.

When they were allowed to go home for the day, Park said timidly. "Um, don't forget we have to wait for Micah. I already made the call. He said he'll see us at the entrance."

Chase nodded quietly. "Yeah, sure."

Park had never seen Chase so lost that it bothered her. The tension eased up when Park saw Micah by the entrance. She had never been more relieved to see him. Micah stood up from his seat, guitar strapped at his back and smiled.

"Hey Chi. We ready to go?" Micah asked.

"Yup. Chase will drop us off at the apartment before he goes to his date."Park explained.

"Awesome." Micah took a glance at Chase to see that he was zoning out, but figured he was thinking of his work.

Chase had not spoken the whole time he drove Park and Micah to the apartment, but it had not been a problem. Had Park been alone she would have panicked and wondered what she could have possibly done, but Micah' presence had made it easier to bear. They had both sat in the back of the car and had their own world.

When they had arrived, Micah thanked Chase for the ride and left the car. Park looked at Chase via the rear-view mirror and mumbled "Have a fun date."

The other doctor looked at her through the rear-view mirror and gave a small smile. "Thanks. You too."

She smiled, relieved to see he wasn't taking his anger out on her and exited the vehicle.

* * *

The date had been alright, as most of Chase's dates were. His date was an Italian woman he bumped into one day at a coffee shop and they hooked up.

She had been talking about how she hated the Italian food that America claims were Italian, and talked about all her favorite foods she missed in her home country. Chase had nodded at the right times, and every now and then muttered a comment to keep the conversation going.

He was definitely annoyed at how people thought of him. Was he really that shallow? Did he really look like he had an angle to inviting Park? Granted, people were right about him. He had become a man who lost all interest in having a serious commitment. He didn't need it. But did that really mean he didn't have a heart?

Was Cameron right? Had he become like House?

Somewhere in the middle of the main course she asked "Is something bothering you?"

Chase's chin had been resting on his fist the whole time, and he blinked in surprise as if out of a trance. "Am sorry?"

"You look like something has been bothering you ever since you arrived." She pointed out.

Chase set his hand back on the table. "Ah. Sorry, just some folks at work" He went back to finishing his meal.

"Sounds like they got to you real bad" The woman commented.

Chase shook his head. "Nah. It's nothing serious."

"Really? I've been talking for almost 20 minutes and I haven't heard a word about you. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor." Chase replied.

The Italian woman smiled. This aroused her. "What's your specialty?"

"Cardiology, but I also can be a surgeon."

"Oooh. That's nice. You must be paid a lot."

"It's enough to get me by, yeah." Chase took a sip of his wine.

The woman was a little irritated that he had been oddly taciturn, but she had let it pass because he had quite the look. She decided to cut the foreplay and get to the real business.

"So, how about we cut the dinner and just head to your place?" She asked, using her seductive tone that sent a shiver down Chase's spine.

Chase gave a smirk, forgetting all that had happened today. "Why not? Let me just get the bill."

He quickly checked his watch, and calculated that by the time they arrived Micah would be up and gone. It was perfect.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Park and Micah sat on either end of the couch playing the guitar.

"Were you ever in a band?" Micah asked as he randomly strummed his guitar, not playing any particular tune.

Park nodded. "Just with some high school friends. We didn't really get anywhere. It was one of those things you just do before you go to reality; in my case, that was medical school."

"Yeah I had a feeling. Let me guess, you were the rhythm guitarist."

He was spot-on, and Park was impressed. "How did you know?"

Micah shrugged. "I just know these things. Besides, vocalist doesn't seem to be your thing."

"Hey!" Park punched him lightly, and Micah laughed.

After a few seconds he looked around, as if there was anybody else in the apartment. Then he looked at Park again, worry on his face.

"Hey you are Dr. Chase…you don't…"

Park had to stop before he said anything else. "Oh God no! No I just had to get out of my parent's house. I didn't have enough money to get my own place." Park smiled. "We just live together that's all."

"So you didn't move in here because you liked him, right?"

Park scoffed, as if that were a ridiculous notion. "No. We work together all the time, so it just felt more convenient. I don't really see Chase like that."

_And Chase doesn't see you like that either_, a voice in her head whispered.

Micah smiled in relief. "That's good."

Park checked the time. "It's almost 10. Chase might be home soon with his date, and things might get noisy. I suggest you better head home."

He nodded in agreement and stood up to place his guitar back in its case. "Hey I sometimes have a gig at the bar not too far from here. If you aren't busy at work, would you be interested to watch?"

"Oh sure! Just let me know when and I'll do my best to come." Park replied.

"Awesome. I'll see you Chi." Micah said and walked to the door.

As he left, Park oddly felt relieved. She didn't know what this was with Micah, but it felt nice to have a friend who would make time for you. Coming from medical school and working longer hours in the hospital didn't give her much of a social life.

_But what about Chase…?_

It was just as Park had stated. Robert Chase was merely being a helping hand. As long as she didn't bother him, she was free to be here. She just needed to get away from her mother.

Park had briefly remembered Melissa, and while she felt horrible at getting a glimpse of her naked she still felt her self-esteem shrink into nothingness. She could never look like that, even if she wanted to.

Before she settled into bed, she had wondered briefly…if she should ask Micah out.

* * *

Micah had just arrived in the doorway when Chase arrived with the Italian woman. Chase had spotted the younger man immediately and waved.

"Hey Micah." Chase greeted.

Micah eyed the girl, then glanced at Chase and gave a curt nod.

"See you Dr. Chase" Micah said as he passed by.

As they passed, Chase could have sworn he got a cold vibe from Micah. He turned his head to see if he had been imagining it, but the Italian woman had pulled his arm in excitement to get it done and over with.

"Come on!" She said excitedly.

* * *

It was the next day and House had arrived relatively on time for once. He observed his team, checking if any of them had looked any different or were hiding anything. Taub had not looked any different. Adams seemed to have a good night's rest. Chase seemed to be reserved, but House could tell the difference from his normal phase to his "after-sex" look.

And there was Park

"So, date must have been great last night I take it?" House said as he stood by the seat at the front of the team.

Chase blinked, taken aback. "What…?"

House enjoyed the confusion on his face, so he took his time to slowly explain.

"It's actually pretty simple. With sex, the better it is, the louder it gets…" House started walking around the table. "And when it gets too loud…" He passed by Park, who looked like she was zoning out. "Anyone within earshot might have difficulty sleeping"

House slammed his palm to the table, making everyone especially Park jump in her seat.

"Huh? What?" Park said, clearly out of it that day.

"I was just saying about how great Chase's date was." House commented, coming full circle back to his seat. Park looked at Chase, who was just as speechless as she was. She looked at House, who had his usual smirk. "I suppose next to Chase and the girl he slept with- which obviously wasn't you because you'd be limping not sleeping now- you would know more or less how it went."

Park rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I just had a problem sleeping that night that's all. I didn't hear anything."

Adams feigned a cough, feeling slightly awkward at knowing too much information on Chase's sexual life. "Anyway…patient seems to be reacting well to the meds, but we still don't know the root cause…"

House could see that Chase looked surprised and upset at his roommate, and he think he did enough for today. So after listening to Adams' suggestion, he decided to give them some tasks.

"Alright. Adams and Taub, go double check on the patient's family history, but in MORE detail this time around. Chase and Park, you go run some tests on the blood. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

With that House limped back to his office.

Adams and Taub left immediately with their files, and Park dropped her head to the table, arms covering her head. Chase immediately got up and walked until he stood next to her, his left palm on the glass table that was holding his weight as he leaned on it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chase asked.

Park lifted her head enough to see him eye to eye. "And ruin your date by asking you to stop making her invoke a God?"

"You could try knocking on the door?"

Park took a moment to reply, realizing that would have been a good idea. "Right…" Park dropped her head back to the table.

Chase sighed and walked over to the coffee machine. "I'll prepare you a cup of coffee. And next time, don't be afraid to tell me. You're my roommate and I…" He felt cheesy at what he was going to say next but said it anyway. "I care. I want you to feel at home."

He paused, expecting Park to give some kind of reply but when he turned around he had realized she was already fast asleep.

House poked his head out of his office door and said. "Since you're her roommate, I hope you can do the job without her help. You know…" House gave his fake pout"… to make her feel you care."

He smiled and went back to his office, excited to tell Wilson of the development.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all it's characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 4**

When the case was solved Chase drove back to the apartment. Park had been wired with coffee that she had managed to function but the moment she sat on the passenger's seat she slept like a rock, even when they had arrived. Chase had tried shaking her up, but she had barely responded.

He went out the driver's seat to the passenger's seat and carefully carried her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised but out of all the women he had carried Park had to be the lightest. He had carried her all the way to the apartment and into her room.

After Chase had given Park the guest room, he had never actually set foot into it until today. He had believed that given Park's original living conditions that privacy was the one thing she wanted more than anything and he had respected that since day one.

As he looked around he had noticed that other than her guitar on the stand in one corner of the room, nothing had been moved around from the last time he left it. But what had caught his attention the most was that the luggage she had brought in when she came in had not been unpacked. None of her clothes were placed in the drawers. The boxes with some of her personal things were still hanging around the room.

From all that he had seen, Chase deduced that Park never believed she would be staying here for long. But he couldn't understand why she would think that.

Taub's conversation rang in his head. Was it because he had made her feel that she owed him? She didn't have to stay here given that Adams had offered her another option. Was she uncomfortable here?

_Did she feel like she wasn't a friend?_

He wanted to ask her why, but he couldn't even attempt to wake up that peaceful face as she slept. So he removed her glasses and placed them on her night stand, tucked her in and left the room.

* * *

Park woke up surprised to find herself in the guest bedroom at 7 in the morning. She reached for her glasses, placed them on and looked under her sheets to see her still dressed in her clothes from before. She had deduced that Chase must have helped her in. She was thankful he didn't think it was necessary to remove her clothes first.

She could hear something being fried coming from the kitchen. She got up, changed into a t-shirt and shorts and left her room.

"Mornin'." Chase greeted as she entered the kitchen. She noticed that the table was already set for two.

"Oh. Good morning." Park sat down on one of the chairs.

"You look well-rested." Chase commented as he served her a plate of bacon and eggs.

Park looked at her plate, and looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Thanks…but I'm a vegetarian. "

Chase pulled out the plate, feeling stupid that he didn't know about that. Come to think of it, Chase had noticed that she only had cereals and waffles for breakfast. It had also explained why for the past week all he had was pancakes, waffles or omelets with tomatoes in it for breakfast.

"Er, waffles? You're okay with that even it has eggs right?"

Park smiled. "Yup. Waffles are fine with me. I just don't eat…meat. I can eat the eggs…"

But Chase wouldn't let her compromise. "No it's alright. I'll make you waffles." He placed the plate of bacon and eggs on his side and swapped the empty plate to Park's side.

As he went to look for ingredients in the kitchen, Park had said "Thanks for putting me to bed last night. Sorry I didn't wake up."

"It's no problem at all. You were light as a feather. Anyway, I noticed though you didn't unpack your things since you arrived." Chase kept the tone casual, but he had been quite curious since last night.

"Oh. Well, we've been pretty busy at work…"

"Too busy to not even put some of your clothes into the drawers?"

Park hesitated to reply. Chase stopped mixing the batter and glanced at her.

"Is it because you think your parents will ask you back in?"

Park shook her head. "I spoke to my dad recently. I'm practically a stranger to my mother."

Chase hadn't heard about that either. He wondered when she had the time to talk to her parents.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Park didn't seem bothered. "It's fine. Dad said she'll eventually get over it, but I better not try to visit anytime soon. On the upper hand I have no Popo to take care of."

Chase was betting that Park didn't believe that. "You don't…miss them?"

There was a flash of sadness in Park's face, and Chase already knew the answer before she even spoke. Somehow, Park had sensed he understood.

She didn't meet Chase's gaze. "I guess I do, but I'll be alright. I'm too toxic at work to even feel bad. Anyway, um…do you want me to make the waffles?"

"What? No! You've been making food for us for weeks! I don't know where my kitchen things are anymore." Chase replied jokingly as he poured the batter into the waffle machine. "I think we better go buy some groceries soon. We're running out. Do you have clinic hours today?"

Park shook her head.

"Good because I need you to come with me. I have no idea what you like to eat and had you not told me you were a vegetarian I could have fed you kangaroo steak."

Park looked horrified. "Kangaroo-?"

Chase chuckled. "Don't worry; No kangaroo steak. For the record I didn't eat those either when I was in Melbourne."

Park sighed in relief. Chase was amused at her reaction.

* * *

Park had been in disbelief the whole time, but the shock finally went away when she had entered the supermarket with Chase.

She was doing grocery shopping with Chase.

Something about this situation made her heart race, and she was worried of the reason as to why she was feeling so nervous.

_Aren't these the kind of things married couples do? _ She thought. She wanted to wave that thought away. They were nothing like that.

"Park?" Chase asked, waving his hand to her face to check if she was alright.

Park slowly went back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"I was asking you to bring out the list. You're the one who kept it before we left right?"

"Oh!" She pulled out a folded piece of yellow pad paper from her pocket and opened it to see the list of things she had to buy. "I suggest we head for the cereals first."

"Got it." He pulled out a cart from the entrance and they set off to the cereal aisle.

Chase was glad he was able to spend time with Park that day. Over the course of completing their grocery list he had learned a lot about her. Without understanding why, he wanted to know who she was outside the hospital. What he didn't know is that secretly Park was enjoying the attention she was getting. True enough, she did not expect that she would get quality time with Chase despite living together and she had been okay with those terms. For the past 2 weeks they were busy that they only went home to change their clothes and sleep. If they weren't busy Chase would make time to a date leaving Park alone in the apartment. The Friday night where Chase's date was cancelled was the exception.

"Okay. I think…I think we have everything." Chase said and looked at Park. "Do we?"

Park skimmed the yellow piece of paper before giving him a smile. "Yup. We're good to go." She pointed to the nearest cashier at the end of the hall. "Let's pay over there."

"So, I never got to ask…how did it go with Micah?" Chase asked as the waited in line. They just had to wait for one more person before it was their turn.

He noticed that her cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. "It went alright. We just talked mostly about stuff and music."

"So that's all you guys do? Play music?" Chase asked incredulously.

"I told you that Micah and I aren't like that!" Park exclaimed, exasperated. "There is also nothing wrong with just two people playing music and talking. YOU should try that out for once."

It gave him an idea. "Maybe I will. How about after we get back to the apartment?"

They were next in line and without looking at the cashier they started placing their groceries to be scanned.

Park quickly looked at him to check if he was kidding, but he seemed to be seriously considering.

"Well, we both don't have any plans. I think it would be a nice time to just stay at home for once." Chase explained.

"Do you even know how to play an instrument?"

"I can sing way better than you." Chase teased, winking as he pulled out his wallet to pay half of the groceries. "So you play the guitar, and I'll sing. I guess that works out right?"

Park frowned and pulled out her wallet to pay the other half. "Fine. Let's try it out." She figured Chase was bluffing. She had never heard him sing, but it couldn't be that great.

As the cashier handed out the receipt and wished them a good day, Chase picked up the first half of the paper bags and Park picked up the other.

They had just left the supermarket through the automatic doors when Park froze in her tracks right outside the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked following where she was looking. It was then he understood.

From a distance he could see two people on their way to their direction. They had resembled Park, and Chase guessed those were her parents. If they had kept walking straight to their car they would have to pass through them and it was obvious that she didn't want to be even close.

While still carrying one of the grocery bags, he pulled Park's sleeve.

"Let's go to the car this way." Chase said. He took her to the left and they used the other cars to supposedly block their way. He kept the pace, hoping since they were no longer in the line of sight they would not notice.

Park blindly followed, her eyes checking every now and then if her parents had spotted her. It seemed they had not.

"Get down" He muttered.

Before Park could even register the command he dropped his half of the groceries and pushed her down to a squat as they hid behind an SUV. Park nearly squeaked in surprise, but she realized what he was trying to do.

The SUV was the closest thing to block them from being seen. He heard them pass, using their voices as a gauge how close they were. It seemed they had not noticed a thing. As Chase held her by the shoulders, checking if the coast was clear, Park had realized that their proximity was too close from her comfort zone. She had looked away, hoping he would be oblivious to her reaction.

"Okay…I think the coast is clear." He mumbled, loosening the hold on Park. He blew a rush of air from his lips, relieved. As they stood up and gathered their bearings, Park mumbled a thank you.

Chase did not notice the change in voice. "It's no problem. I don't know much about parents…but you seemed really bothered. What…what exactly happened with you and your Mom?"

Park looked around, as if it mattered who would have heard. "Let's…drive back to the apartment first."

He willingly complied as they walked to their car, placed the groceries in the back and drove away.

Chase waited patiently on the driver's seat. From what he could see, Park was trying to think of where to start. It took about five minutes before she shared her story.

"I snapped at my Mom about Popo. I was tired of not only having to live with them, but having to take care of Popo every now and then. It's hard enough with our work hours, and then she gives me more things to do. I couldn't breathe, and I was fed up. She told me I was an inconsiderate child for not putting my families' needs over my own."

Chase didn't give any input to the conversation, but he had listened intently.

"She told me that I should take responsibility like an adult, to which I told her that maybe I should be an adult and leave." Park continued. "So…I did. And she told me to never come back"

It had explained why Park had mentioned that her mother considered her a stranger, and Chase had come to understand that in an Asian household rules were different.

Park couldn't believe she was telling the story to Chase. When Adams had asked her one time out of concern she just really didn't want to think of it. Taub had tried to talk about other things other than the situation, as if he understood she didn't want to remember. She supposed that it was only because Chase had asked 2 weeks after the incident, which by then the thoughts had numbed down.

Chase stopped when the stoplight shown red. He glanced at Park and she had kept to herself. He wondered she was feeling how he felt as a child. He wondered if she was feeling alone now, not used to spending her time in a home with barely any people. A flash of his childhood locked away in a room by his mother came to mind.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what could possibly cheer her up. Chase thought of anything Park may have mentioned that might keep her thoughts away from what happened today.

Chase could only come up with one thing.

"Would you want ice cream?" He blurted out.

He felt stupid saying it, given it did sound like a silly thing to request. Park seemed mildly surprised, but it slowly changed into a smile.

First he made her breakfast, and then he helped her hide from her parents, and now ice cream. This Sunday was turning to be better than expected. She never thought he would be this nice to her.

"I think I'd like some ice cream."

Chase smiled back at her. "Let's pass by a place on our way home."

* * *

True enough, Chase had parked by a nearby ice cream parlor. Park had ordered a banana split while Chase had settled for a simple chocolate ice cream on a cone.

Park frowned as he ate his. "You're making me feel horrible for not eating as much as me."

Chase chuckled. "I will share with you then, if you don't mind me getting from you."

Park waved the thought like it was nothing and handed him the spare spoon. "It's fine. You're a doctor so I can't possibly get anything from you, unless saliva can give me STDs now."

Chase saw that smirk and rolled his eyes. "Speaking of sex, I'm curious. So you…don't have a thing for Micah?"

"I…I don't know. I like him, but I'm not really looking for anyone. My ex kind of destroyed the whole relationship thing for me."

Chase briefly remembered Park mentioning something about an ex-boyfriend who slept with her best friend. He frowned.

"But this guy seems pretty taken to you."

"So Taub has said…but I dunno." Park had been twirling her spoon around the melted parts of her ice cream. "I'm not like you."

"Like me?"

"I'm not very charming or good-looking." Park mumbled, a little bitter she wasn't gifted with Adams' physical features.

Chase snorted. "What you want from Micah is different from what women look from me. They just want me simply because I'm pretty…and sometimes it's kind of annoying."

Park raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She had him there. "Okay…a little. It's just…terrifying if that's true."

Park tried to understand what he meant, and despite never actually feeling like she was too pretty to be annoying, she could sort of see his viewpoint. The insecurity of ever knowing what the relationship was based on…maybe that's why Chase didn't want to go into serious relationships anymore.

She could see that he looked slightly wounded upon reflecting on this, so while a part of her wanted to keep her thoughts to herself, she decided to speak.

"If it's any consolation, I think I'd sleep with you…but not just because you're pretty." Park said.

Chase's eyes widened in surprise, and then he laughed. "Really, and why is that?"

Park shrugged. "You gave me a place to stay, and until now I never understood the reason why. You made me breakfast, hid me from my parents and thought that ice cream would cheer me up. You've been a swell friend to me and you didn't have to be. If you weren't such a playboy, you'd be a great boyfriend."

_So why won't you sleep with me? _

Chase was startled by that thought that crawled into his subconscious. He was thankful that unlike Park he had been able to control his filter.

While inside he was trying to process why that had came to be, he remained pleasant and sincerely touched by Park's words.

"Well, it's good to know you'll trust me that I won't rape you." Chase teased as he got some of her ice cream.

Park smirked. "Oh no. I still make sure my doors are locked at night."

* * *

After their ice cream break Chase drove home. They entered the apartment and placed their groceries in the kitchen.

As they were placing the frozen items in the freezer, Chase had asked. "So what songs do you know?"

"Uh…a lot? Whatever I feel like learning I guess. My God I can't believe you're serious about jamming."

"Well I want to know what the fuss was about."

Park just had an idea. "Say, I want to hear you sing. It's only fair since you heard me sing first."

Chase looked confused. "You want me to sing now?"

"You can't sing while putting stuff in a fridge?"

Chase took a deep breath. "Fair enough…"

_I'm still alive but am barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Coz I got time while she got freedom_

_Coz when a heart breaks it don't break even_

By the first verse Park's heart had skipped one or two beats. She was dead wrong about Chase's singing. He could SING too. While a part of her felt depressed at the thought that he was not just with looks but with talent, she could not help but feel a growing admiration for him.

His voice was more in the country tone, which she didn't expect.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's going to put her first_

_While I'm awake she has no trouble sleeping_

_Coz when a heart breaks it don't break even_

_…even…no_

In that moment…Park realized that there may have been a reason why he sang that song.

It was about his ex-wife.

_What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up that you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

_I'm falling to pieces..._

Her heart felt like it was being pinched, but it did not show in her face. Chase stopped and looked at his roommate for approval.

"Well?"

Park sighed and mumbled. "It's not that good…"

Chase pointed at her in victory. "HA! I told you I was better."

"Is there any particular reason why you wanted to sing that song?"

Chase shrugged. "No reason at all…I just like that song. I heard it on the way home that night you were sleeping in the car."

Park felt he was lying, but she decided not to push with it. "I think I know the tune for that. Let me just get my guitar."

As she entered her room, she picked up her mobile phone and texted Micah asking when he was going to have his next gig.

While she wasn't in the room, Chase wondered briefly if he had impressed her. It normally didn't matter, but he was pretty sure he saw Park suppressing her surprise. He liked that he made her feel that way.

Park's words rang in his head.

_You would make a great boyfriend._

He smiled to himself. She already knew what his lifestyle was from the beginning, so if she – one who works with House and his skepticism everyday – could see some potential in him then maybe not all his relationships had been about his looks. Maybe there was one out there who loved him just because of him.

_Or maybe you already found her_

Chase shook the thought away. What was wrong with him today, he wondered.

**Author's Notes: Lyrics are from The Script's "Breakeven"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **I've been checking my mail and I've noticed a lot of you have added this to your Story Alert subscription. Thanks so much for taking interest in my story and I hope you like it until the end.

Not sure how many chapters I'll be making this, but I think I will be ending it soon.

**EDIT: **Made some spelling and grammar fixes. Thanks to Pesterfield for the corrections!

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all it's characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 5**

_A few days later…_

Chase woke up bright and early as he usually would and went straight for the shower. Upon coming out and drying his damp hair with his towel he noticed that Park was not up and about yet. This was unusual for his roommate whose body usually worked like clockwork. He checked his watch and noticed that she would usually be in the kitchen making breakfast. Knowing she was 20 minutes past her usual time he walked to her bedroom.

He knocked on the door of her bedroom. "Park? You awake?"

He heard sniffling as Park went to unlock the door of her room. She opened the door revealing her red nose and bloodshot eyes. She had not changed out of her pajamas.

"You look horrible!" Chase exclaimed, his face looking worried.

She frowned. "Good morning to you too" She replied dryly, her voice altered from the mucus. "It's just a cold. I think it's from the lack of sleep or something."

"You don't look like you could go to work today." Chase commented.

Park sniffed. "I don't think I can. I'm going to go file a sick leave."

"I'll go make you some soup." Chase said as he left the room. Park felt guilty about him having to be so helpful, so she ran out of her room to grab his arm.

"No! It's okay. I can make breakfast for myself."

"You're sick! It's alright I'm planning to have breakfast anyway. You go call House…" Chase paused, realizing House may not be the first person to call. "Wait, call Foreman instead. You can at least postpone the interrogation for a while."

"Right. Good call" Park commented as she went to look for her mobile phone while Chase briskly went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was thankful he bought groceries yesterday.

After Park made the call, she walked quietly to the kitchen. "What can I do to help?" She asked.

Chase waved his finger at her. "Oh no. You're going back to bed."

"But…"

But Chase just shook his head. "You're the sick one. Let me take care of breakfast, and you can take care of yourself the rest of the day. I'll come home…" Chase suddenly remembered something. "Oh crap. I have a date tonight…"

Park dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

Chase felt horrible to make his sick roommate feel bad. "No…I'll stay over at her place tonight. Really, don't worry about it. If you need anything don't be afraid to call me."

Park nodded. "Yeah…okay."

"Alright. Now go straight to your room and get some rest."

Park muttered something like a "Yes Dad", but Chase was too busy looking for breakfast that he had not heard it.

While Park would never admit it to him either, she did find the idea touching. She entered the guestroom she felt was her room – some of her clothes had been placed inside the drawers- and dropped on the bed.

####

Chase was the last one to arrive to the conference room. Adams and Taub were already present, looking through some files for a new case to entertain House as they had solved one pretty recently.

"Where's Park?" Adams asked, looking to see if Park was maybe behind him.

"She's not feeling well today." Chase replied as he strolled into the room into his usual seat. "She called Foreman that she'll take the day off."

"What's wrong?" Taub asked, sounding casual and his eyes had not looked away from the files.

"Looks like the case of the cold, but I checked her temperature and she's developing a fever. But that's nothing that liquids and rest couldn't fix." Chase answered, looking through some files himself.

"Does House know?" Taub asked.

Before Chase could give an answer, House pushed the door open to the conference room with his cane and strolled in.

"Good morning kids. It seems the other half of the Asia Pacific got the flu." House announced, glancing at Chase.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Chase replied.

"Well, it just doesn't seem fair that our team is incomplete. That's like having the Avengers without Iron Man." House added. "Guess I'll have to let you guys off for the day!"

"What?" Adams exclaimed, finding this hard to believe.

Being House, Chase always knew there was a catch and he looked at him curiously.

House smiled "Well, we're not complete, and based on the fact that none of you guys are looking at a specific file we don't have a case anyway."

Adams bit her lip, proving to House that he had a fair point. If there was nothing to keep House busy, keeping him in the hospital would cause more harm than good. She stood up.

"Fine. I'll be volunteering in the clinic." She said curtly and walked off.

When she was no longer in earshot, Taub said "You got Monster Truck tickets with Wilson?"

House pretended to look offended. "Me? Why would I bail out on patients who need their lives saved for big cars?"

The rest of the team gave him a look which was commonly known as the 'You gotta be kidding me'.

House smiled. "If you guys cover for me I'll pay you each $50."

Chase and Taub displayed their palms to House, a universal sign meaning "Pay up"

House gave each a $50 bill and walked back to his office. "It was nice working with you gentlemen."

####

As Chase exited the conference room, possibly heading to the clinic to help out, he bumped into Micah.

"Oh hi Micah." Chase greeted.

"Hey Dr. Chase. Where's Chi?" Micah asked.

Chase had found it strange that Micah had always been so formal with him when he didn't need to anymore. He would have given the same treatment but he had yet to ask his last name. "Oh. She's not in today. She's not feeling well."

Micah frowned. "I see. Is it serious?"

Chase shook his head. "No. She just has a fever and a cold. It'll be alright."

Micah nodded, taking in what he just heard. "Got it. Anyway, see you."

He walked off and gave a lazy wave.

####

Park curled up under her sheets, feeling like her skin was on fire. The soup Chase gave her before he left was long gone, and she had left the tray with the bowl on the floor next to her bed. She had taken something for the fever and was hoping the medication would kick in soon. As she attempted to sleep it off, her phone rang. With the remaining energy she had left she reached for it and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said weakly.

"Hi Chi. Dr. Chase told me you weren't feeling well." She recognized his voice as Micah's.

"Oh. Yeah I feel like crap right now. What's up?"

"Well I was going to tell you my gig was tonight, and if you would like to go." Micah said, his tone indicating he was a little sad.

Park felt the guilt sinking in. She also had been looking forward to it if given the invite. "Oh wow. Am so sorry. I'd love to go but I'm really out of the weather." Park sneezed. Micah could hear it over the line.

"It's alright. Hey, how about I come over there after my gig? I think some company would cheer you up."

"No it's alright. I'm fine by myself, and Chase will be…"

Her words trailed off when she remembered that Chase would be having another date tonight. She would be alone tonight. But it was better than having one more person to see her looking like this. It wasn't worth the company.

"What about Dr. Chase?" Micah asked.

"Uh….yeah. Chase will be here to look after me, and I can take care of myself. I am a doctor after all."

There was a brief pause on the line. "Well okay. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Break a leg tonight" Chi whispered.

Micah smiled and hung up the phone. Somehow, he had a feeling Park was lying about something but he thought it best not to butt in with things he was unaware about.

Park dropped her phone on the bedside table and curled back in the sheets. She missed her family all of a sudden. No matter how old she got, when she felt sick they would make time to check if she was okay. Her mother would be keeping an eye on her every hour and make sure she had all the things she needed.

But she was all alone now and she had to get used to that.

With that resolve, she fell back into slumber.

####

Chase entered the Clinic room to see two young adults whom he guessed were in their early 20s. One was sitting on the examination bed while the other was holding her hand. The girl sitting had blonde hair tied in a high ponytail at the top of her head while her companion was a brunette with her layered hair sitting on her shoulders. The blonde looked nervous.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" Chase asked politely, looking at the girl at the examination table.

"Hi…uh…I've been getting pain in my heels when I walk. I'm not sure if I sprained a muscle or something." The girl started.

"Do you do any extra-curricular sports? Did you do anything that could have strained it?" Chase skimmed her file as he walked closer.

"Um, no. I don't do anything extreme. Am I going to be okay?"

"Let me just inspect it." Chase pulled out a chair by the door and sat on it. "Let's see your left?"

She lifted her left leg as Chase pressed the muscles of her heel with his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me if it hurts." He said.

"Just a little." She commented.

Chase noticed that her companion looked a little nervous as well. "Is she alright? She didn't break anything did she?"

Chase moved the chair a few inches away. "I doubt it. Could you try walking without your shoes please?"

The blonde took off her rubber shoes and walked from one point of the clinic room to the other. Chase observed her for a moment and nodded, as if knowing the answer.

"The answer is pretty simple; you're flat footed. The reason your heels are aching is because you don't have any arch support. It's not treatable, but you can wear insoles in your shoes for arch support to prevent the pain. I can prescribe something to ease the pain, but I suggest you should see a podiatrist for a consult." Chase explained.

The blonde sighed in relief. "Oh God I thought I sprained something. I don't even walk that much!"

Chase smiled and wrote her a prescription for the muscle pain. "Well, those who exercise actually don't feel the pain as much since they're muscles are used to it, but I think after some time they would feel the discomfort." He handed her the prescription. "Here you go."

The brunette slapped her lightly on the back. "See! I told you not to worry about it! You were so nervous."

"I'm sorry! But am so glad you came." The blonde looked at Chase and smiled. "Sorry, I just moved out of my parent's place and I guess I got nervous and all."

Her companion chuckled. "She's so used to being guarded by her parents she didn't want to go alone to the clinic. What a baby!"

The blonde pouted.

The conversation made Chase zone out a little, remembering Park. He wondered how she was. He hadn't texted her since he arrived at the conference room. The last thing he did was to check on her upon arriving, and she said she took some medicine for the fever. He wondered if she was feeling what his current patient was feeling. He had hoped not.

"Excuse me Doctor? Are we good to go?" the brunette asked.

"Huh? Yes you're all set. Glad it was nothing serious." Chase said and gave his charming smile as he led the two girls out of the clinic.

"Come on you baby. Let's go home and get you something." The brunette said as they walked out of the clinic.

Chase stood there, his eyes watching them go. He pulled out his mobile and punched a number.

####

Park woke up again at around two in the afternoon. She was sweating, but her fever had subsided. She had made herself toast with Nutella for lunch, being lazy and feeling too weak to do anything with too much effort. Cooking a decent lunch was part of the category for 'too much effor'. She had wanted to take a shower as well, but it didn't feel necessary.

She wanted to call her Mom, but she knew it would just make things worse. It's either she ignores her or she scolds her for not taking care of herself and then she'll come over and become the nag-machine that Park hated. She didn't want to bother her dad, and her brother was out of the question.

For a moment she considered Popo, but then she would have to drive to pick her up.

She dropped on the couch, depressed she had no options. She was bored, sick and alone. She decided a movie marathon was a good idea, so she tried to push herself up from the couch to reach for the remote.

It was then the front door opened. Park lifted her head slightly in surprise to hear someone enter. She saw Chase walking inside. She sat upright.

"Why are you…" Park began.

"House got Monster Truck tickets and called it a day. He paid me $50 to stay quiet. I decided if he can take a day off, why not me?" Chase explained. He looked her over. "Well, save for your hair all messed up you look much better."

Feeling self-conscious, Park combed her hair with her hands. Now she was regretting not taking a shower. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Oh. Uh, I decided to cancel it. I figured you may want company." Chase said as he sat beside her on the couch. Park made way by folding her knees.

Park was confused. "Why…why would you think I needed company?"

Chase shrugged. "I figured you'd get a little lonely being sick and stuck at home. The truth is whenever I'm stuck at home when am sick I get a little lonely. I don't even have a pet or anything to keep me company."

"We can get you a pet hamster." Park suggested.

"Why would I? You're living with me after all." Chase replied and smiled at her.

Park's heart felt like it jumped a bit in her chest, and she smiled. "Thanks…for coming home."

Chase smiled. "Hey, you called this place home!"

Park was mildly confused. "What?"

Chase shook his head. "Sorry. It's just that you never called the apartment 'home' before."

"Oh..." Park never noticed that, and was even more surprised that Chase had been taking notice of it. It was a touching moment, but Park wasn't good at dealing with touching moments.

Chase thought it better to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you feeling? What were you planning to do today?"

"Uh… I was planning on going on a movie marathon and eating pizza. I guess, you can join me."

"Sure. What movie?"

"Heard of the Saw series?" Park smiled.

Chase frowned. "Why would you want to watch that? Wouldn't that make you feel worse?"

"No…It's actually quite fun and I enjoy the series."

"Er…alright. I think we can find that on Netflix." Chase said and picked up the remote, searching for the first Saw movie.

"I'll order the pizza." Park said as she got up and picked up the phone. "What flavor do you want?"

"I think am in the mood for garlic and shrimp. I'll eat your shrimp." Chase replied. Park smiled, appreciating the thought and dialed the number for the pizza guy.

####

They had managed to watch about 5 Saw movies by dinner time. The box that once had pizza had now been empty and lying on the table in front of them. Chase was pretty invested in the film as he sat in his spot.

"Oh God…that can't be medically possible…House would get a kick from these films." Chase commented, eating the last slice of the pizza.

"You always have at least one medical comment on any scene we're watching." Park commented, amused at how hooked Chase was. "Especially with the first one"

"Oh come on its obvious what happened to the doctor in the first movie! With all that blood from the amputation you know he wasn't going to come back."

Park could only give a wry smile.

Chase looked at the time. "I think we have enough to watch the 6th one. Let me just clean up the table. Do you want anything?"

Park shook her head and then sniffed. "Maybe another box of tissues and lots of water"

Chase set off to the kitchen carrying the empty pizza box, but before he got up Park spoke again.

"Hey Chase…"

"Yeah?"

Park had been thinking about this for a long time, but it seemed so out of place to ask it. The memory of asking him out for a drink came back to her and she decided to bring back the courage she had then. "…Can I call you Robert?"

Robert Chase blinked. "Uh…yeah. You always had the option to. I mean, I refer to you as 'Chi' when I bring my dates over."

"Oh…I just…well, at the hospital I don't mind but at home…well…"

"Can I call you Chi then? Officially"

"What? Um…yeah."

"Alright" Chase said nonchalantly, walked away and went to what he was originally supposed to do.

Park stretched her legs and sunk on the couch. She felt relieved it didn't feel as awkward as the time on the elevator. She felt a little silly for building up all this stress, but she was relieved to get it out of her chest. It only made sense that she get the formality out of the way she thought.

They had finished the last two movies and Chase realized as the credits of the last movie were rolling that his roommate had fallen asleep. He sort of predicted it was coming, given she was hardly commenting on his observations and she looked like she was drifting between reality and her dreams. He took this moment to check her temperature. Her fever was hardly there. Chase sighed in relief. She would be good to go tomorrow.

She was different, he admitted but he had enjoyed this day with her as he had for the past few days. He never thought he would spend an afternoon watching a series of people hurting each other over a one night stand. He switched off the television and lifted her up from the couch. Park snuggled her face into his chest, and he chuckled to himself.

He carried her back into her room and laid her back on her bed. As he scanned the room, he noticed most of her things had been settled in the closets of the guest room. She was finally settling in.

"Good night Chi" He whispered softly as he tucked her in her sheets. He shut the door quietly.

The next morning Chase made sure that Chi Park was added to the lease for his apartment.

As for Park, she changed her emergency contact from her mother to Robert Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for those who have sent me reviews and added my works to your favorites. It really means a lot and keeps me going to write (albeit pressured, but it's a nice kind of pressure)

Now this chapter might go slightly against the sequence of events in House Season 8. If I recall correctly Park's dream happens prior to meeting Micah for the first time. I had to drift off from the original sequence to make the events work.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 6**

Park remembered kissing him. What had started out as a slow soft kiss turned into a fiery passionate one. She remembered falling on her back on the bed as he toppled over her, still pressing his lips to hers.

She remembered the shirt coming off, as he tried to pull out hers without breaking the kiss. As the shirt fell off, he was fumbling with his pants with one hand as the other supported his weight.

"Chi…" he whispered, his voice husky from lust.

"Chi…" the voice continued, only getting louder with need.

"Chi!"

Chi Park woke up from her slumber. She heard knocking on her door. The door was bolted (as always) so nobody could come in at night.

"Yes!" she yelled out, her voice croaked having just woken up.

"You overslept! Now come on, get up and take a shower. I'll make you breakfast."

Chase's footsteps drifted off. Park sat up, blinked, and thought about what just happened.

She never remembered her dreams, so the fact she could recall any detail at all surprised her. Her dream had become harder to remember the more she tried to recall. The sequence of events was pretty clear (and she did fairly enjoy it), but the man in her dream was a blur.

Park got up the bed, picked out clothes she would wear today from her drawers and went straight to the shower. She was hoping the hot water would wash out the thoughts, but it had only made her contemplate more.

She had finished in the shower and dressed up in her office attire. It was then that she decided that maybe it wasn't important who the man was.

_Dreams do not mean anything. _She convinced herself.

With full conviction of her words she walked towards the kitchen. Chase had already made her oatmeal and a glass of milk.

"Thanks." She muttered and went straight to finishing her breakfast.

"No problem. For once I got the upper hand to make you breakfast. I thought I had to make you sick every now and then." He rested his face on his fist and winked.

Park scoffed at him. "You're lucky this time Robert."

There was some small victory to Park every time she said his name. She was glad she made the decision to ask last week. Somehow, it felt that she had grown closer to him even if it was such a trivial matter. She never told Chase this of course. He would probably find her immature. She didn't know that truthfully, Chase was actually relieved they were on first-name basis as well.

He looked smug; amused at the fact she was making this a competition. "Maybe I should find ways to tire you out Chi."

She knew it wasn't intentional. She knew there was no innuendo in his words, but the moment he said her name the dream resurfaced and suddenly the man in her dreams had a face.

It was Robert Chase's face.

She had a dream where she was making out with Robert Chase.

She looked at him as if he had told her that he was really a woman and had been hiding it for years. Chase's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Park realized she was staring and went back to her breakfast. "Nothing"

"Was it something I said?" Chase asked, his tone sounding more concerned.

Park was looking away, seriously hoping that Chase didn't use his powerful skills of observation on her that he would use on his patients. "Um, I'm done. I'm just going to brush my teeth and we're off."

Chase wanted to call her back and talk but she quickly ran back to the bathroom. She was definitely hiding something but he didn't have any indication as to what.

_It's probably nothing_. He thought.

* * *

As House came in the conference room and talked about the latest case, Park knew it wasn't her day.

Of all the cases they had to work on today, it had to be something about SUNDS.

Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome…Hmong's dying in their sleep.

_Of course it had to be about sleeping_, Park thought sadly.

"What did he dream about?" Chase asked, checking the patient's file.

"Doesn't matter. The dreams don't mean anything." Park replied, her tone a little bit defensive.

Chase had said something to retort, but Park was more interested on what House was thinking. He seemed to not have noticed a thing and they continued with the diagnosis

It was then that House popped the question Park was dreading.

"So what did you dream about?" He asked casually.

_Crap_. Park tried to remain nonchalant. "I don't remember my dreams."

House took that argument into note and then replied. "But you're certain they're insignificant? Defensively so"

"I'm defending science."

"You were defensively defending science…"

The walls may as well had close in on her because that's pretty much how Park was feeling. As she was looking at House, she could feel Chase's eyes boring into her back as he sat next to her. Adams and Taub were equally puzzled with her behavior as well. She had to think fast.

"Lung damage from inhaled toxins could keep causing problems after he woke up." Park defended.

Adams was starting to agree with her. "Or an upper respiratory infection"

Park had never been happier to have Adams in the office than she did that day.

House paused, noting that both women had a fair point. "Chase and Park, start antibiotics for pneumonia then Taub and Adams go check the home for toxins."

_No! _

"Can I go with Taub?" Park asked as she stood up once again a little excited.

All four doctors looked at her curiously.

"It…was my idea." Park added.

House paused. "Right…because for a moment there I thought you were uncomfortable with Chase because you had a Nocturnal Australian." He replied, glancing at Chase.

Park eyed Chase, whose eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. He was starting to understand his roommate's elusiveness that morning.

_Ah…_

"But you can choose whoever you want to go with." House added then pointed at the boxes of file he had brought as he introduced the case. "But everyone has to read those files."

She walked straight out of the conference room before Chase even had a moment to speak with her. Chase, for the benefit of his roommate decided to ignore the matter until they were alone.

Park wondered if Foreman would let it slide if she had punched House straight in the face despite her last case with another doctor. She bet everyone had done it once anyway.

* * *

Save for the times she had no choice but to stay in the same room with him, Park had managed to avoid him for the whole day.

However, given that they lived together she had to accept the inevitable that she would have to drive home with him. It wouldn't make sense to go home with someone else.

Taub had spoken to her as they had inspected the home for toxins. He suggested that the dreams were talking about how much Park enjoyed her job. Chase could be representing how much she loved work. She after all had seen Chase dozens of times. It only made sense. It could have been implanted into her head. It just so happened that morning Chase was the first man she saw that morning. It could have been about House if…

Park stopped that train of thought. _No, that never would have happened._

She waited for him at the elevator, standing with her back leaning on the wall next to the elevator doors. Chase was coming from the other side of the hall. As she saw him walk towards her, she decided to look at the floor.

"Hey." Chase said as he stood next to her in the elevator.

"Hey…" Park whispered, trying to see if maybe something would come out from the floor.

As Chase figured, Park had become uncomfortable. He already had enough clues given she had been elusive with him the whole day.

"So…what would you want for dinner tonight? Your pick" Chase suggested. His tone was as if the conversation that morning never happened.

"Umm...I could go for pasta." She mumbled.

"I think there's a nearby place on the way home. Nothing too fancy. My treat?"

Park looked at him, a little annoyed. "You're not pitying me are you? You know I don't like people paying for my things."

Chase shrugged. "I know. But it was the only way for you to stop looking at the floor."

He gave his victory smile and Park mumbled something incoherent as she looked away.

The elevator door opened and they both went inside. While she was usually right next to him she felt that they needed some distance and stood a few inches away. She was staring at the lights indicating what floor they were on as the elevator descended to the lobby.

Chase decided to bring up the topic. "Look, you're right. The dream doesn't mean anything. We live together and work together. It's only natural that my image might pop up in a subconscious or two."

Park nodded timidly, the argument starting to sink in a little bit. "I suppose."

"See? Don't let House mess with you." He patted her on the shoulder.

She held the impulse to flinch. She was scared she might compare his touch to how she had been touched in her dreams, but she didn't want to make Chase feel as awkward as she did.

"So you've had sex dreams about other people you've worked with?" She asked.

Chase thought about it for a bit. "Yeah I did. It stopped when Foreman became Dean of Medicine and I no longer worked with him."

Park chuckled and punched him lightly on the arm. "No seriously!"

"What? He's good looking!"

Park shook her head, but the grin was still there. "Forget I asked"

They walked out of the elevator doors and Chase was still smiling. Park felt better with Chase now knowing that the dream didn't bother him. He was right. It meant nothing. She became much more cheerful now.

As Chase drove both of them to the restaurant, he tried not to smile to himself. He didn't want to sound conceited to anyone and especially to Park, but he felt a little flattered that she dreamed of him. She had always been always upfront about how she didn't want to have to do anything with him. In the beginning he had been apathetic to Park's total dislike for him but as he slowly became her friend it did bother him a little when she said those things. The constant references to his lifestyle started to get to him that for the time being he decided to not see anyone.

But the fact that Park had dreamt about him made him feel that there was still a part of her that liked him. It didn't have to be love or something dramatic. Somehow it felt that the dream meant that she had become close with him, and there was some sort of underlying trust there.

Park's words from before echoed in his head. _If you weren't such a playboy, you'd be a great boyfriend._

As he parked the car at their destination, he took one moment to glance at her and smile. He hated himself for this, but he really couldn't hold in his delight now.

She caught the smile and felt wary.

"What?" She asked, feeling conscious that there may have been something on her face.

He wanted to tell her his thoughts, but he thought better of it. "Nothing. Let's go." He replied, still smiling and opened the driver's door.

A possible suggestion came to mind in Chase's head as he opened the door. He toyed with the idea that he was starting to cater a liking to his new roommate. While initially he would push the thought out of his head, the idea just seemed to make more sense.

As they entered the restaurant Park's phone began to ring. She picked it up. "Hello? Micah?"

Chase felt crestfallen, but changed his expression before she could notice. He had almost forgotten about him. Ever since that night when Micah visited he had hardly seen him, but he knew they had been keeping in touch on the phone. There were nights when Park would come home late when she would bring her guitar to the hospital. Chase would be mentally exhausted to wait for her so he would go home early and leave dinner for Park in the fridge.

He looked at Park, and observed how she spoke. She seemed a little more nervous than usual, indicating that she did have some feelings for him. The thought made him a little uncomfortable.

"Okay I got to go. I'll see you." Park said as she hung up the phone. She walked with Chase to the nearest table in the restaurant and sat down. The waiter walked over to them, took their orders and walked off.

"So how's it with Micah?" Chase asked, acting as if the phone conversation didn't bother him in the slightest.

Park smiled. "It's been alright." She paused, and that got Chase to listen more attentively. She spoke softer now. "He's been asking me to session in this weekend, and I felt bad for always being too busy with work so I said yes."

"That sounds great!" Chase replied and he was sincerely happy for her.

Park blushed a bit and suddenly looked at the table. "Yeah. Micah wants me to sing in one of the songs. We're doing a cover of 'Elevator Love Letter'. He wants me to sing the female lines but…."

"Well why not? I think it would be great. It's a pretty nice song that would suit your vocal range."

Park raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say I was a bad singer?" She asked dryly.

"Aww come on you know I was joking!" Chase said playfully, placing a hand on top of hers. "You'll do great."

She froze at the touch, wanting to pull back but forced herself to stay still. Chase could sense her tense up and then pulled back slowly. He realized that maybe physical contact was too soon.

The waiter arrived with their food and they decided to eat, filling the awkward silence with the sounds of utensils on plates.

"Um…anyway, I really think you should go for it. You play the guitar at home all the time in the evenings. It's not like you will be doing this without any practice" Chase said after a while.

"I'm…nervous. I've never sang in front of many people before." Park muttered. "I mean I've been in a band before but to sing…"

She trailed off as she twirled her food on her plate.

"If it weren't for the fact that you were nervous in front of crowds, would you still want to do it?" Chase asked.

Park thought for a long moment and then nodded.

"How about I help you practice tonight? There's a part the guy sings right? I could sing that for you in place of Micah." Chase suggested. "It's this Saturday right? We got two days to practice."

Park waved her hand, feeling grateful for the help but didn't want it. "Oh it's fine. You shouldn't really go through all the trouble."

Chase scoffed. "What trouble? Come on it'll be fun. You enjoyed that time we jammed right?"

Park rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny the smile forming on her lips. "I admit it was fun."

What Chase didn't know is the reason Park didn't want his help was because his singing voice sent butterflies to her stomach. She could ignore the fact that he was fairly good looking. She could always think that all the times he helped her were just him having a good heart as a friend. The voice however…was where she got conflicted and where her resolve would evaporate like water on a hot plate.

What was keeping Park on ground was that Chase was who he was because she felt that he never got over his ex-wife.

"So I'll help?" Chase asked, giving his charming smile as he took her away from her thoughts. Park looked at him smugly then sighed.

"You know, I'm starting to feel really guilty about you helping me out with every little problem I have. I haven't done one thing for you." She said softly.

"You mean insisting on making me breakfast and helping out with the apartment isn't help?"

Park felt exasperated. He wasn't getting it. She just wished for once that she wasn't the girl with the many problems. For Park it was Chase who was the guy who had it covered. She had yet to see him in distress in no matter the situation and they had worked with House. Granted, it may be because all those years working under House had made everything else a walk in the park but at the end of the day Park wished she could be his rock, as he had been to her.

She had wanted to tell him these things, but the words wouldn't form themselves. It may have been because a part of her was scared to get too deep with him. He was free to know all her problems and her life, but how she felt about him had to remain unsaid.

Park simply shook her head and did her best to feign a smile. "Okay, you can help but ONLY because you want to."

She figured to indulge on a little pleasure. It's not every day any girl got to hear him sing.

The conversation had moved on to something else as they finished their dinner and left the restaurant.

* * *

Oddly eager, Chase requested Park to bring out her guitar the moment they entered the apartment. He just really wanted to help out, and he figured trying to help her out as much as possible would get hetr to relax, then better.

With a side comment about how Chase may be taking this a little too seriously, Park went into her room and came out carrying her guitar by the neck.

Chase was already sitting down on the couch. "Alright. Let's do one go before going to bed."

"I think you should have been the one given the singing role." Park commented dryly before playing the intro of the song.

_I'm so hard for a rich girl_

_My heels are high, my eyes cast low_

_And I don't know how to love_

_I get so tired after midday, lately_

She eyed Chase to see his reaction. She knew he was teasing her for the lines 'rich girl' among other things. He had this bemused smile. She nudged him with her elbow and continued.

_I take it out on my good friends_

_But the worst stays in_

_Or where would I begin?_

_My office glows all night long_

_It's a nuclear show and the stars are gone_

_Elevator, elevator take me home…_

She continued playing the guitar, giving Chase the cue to sing next.

_I'm so hot for the rich girl_

_Her heels so high and my hopes so low_

_Coz I don't know how to love…_

There it was, Park thought. The feeling of admiration for her roommate returned again. She could feel the familiar feeling of her chest tightening and the blood rushing to her face. But she kept her focus as he continued.

_I'll take her home after midnight_

_And if she likes I'll tell her lies_

_How we'll be in love by the morning_

_I don't think she knows…_

_That I'm saying goodbye_

As Park sang the chorus again, Chase took the opportunity to look at her. He admitted to himself that he did like her, but what was he going to do with those feelings? He knew how she felt for him and he knew with her work ethics she would never allow to date with him. If she had found out about it, would she leave?

_Don't go, say you'll stay_

_Spend a lazy Sunday_

_In my arms, I won't take_

_Anything away…_

As Park finished the song, she eyed Chase who looked like he was zoning out somewhere. "Well?"

"You sound fine. I don't think you should even practice." Chase commented, his thoughts somewhere else.

"Really?" Park couldn't hide the glee in her voice upon receiving a compliment. Robert Chase could be diplomatic or try to work his words around for the sake of a patient, but he would be downright honest if he thought something was horrible.

"Yeah." Chase patted her shoulder, forgetting he had to avoid touching her. She was too happy at his comment that she had forgotten the whole thing momentarily.

It was a long day for Chase. He needed to sleep. "You'll be fine. Anyway, I'll head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. I'll…go practice a few more times." Park replied.

He nodded to acknowledge he heard her as he walked inside his bedroom. He leaned his back on the door and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand, frustrated.

Chase had two choices. One, he would tell Park that he was starting to like her. While it was good for him to let out his true feelings, he knew she would probably feel more uncomfortable. The chances of that would cause her to overanalyze every word she said and every move she'd make, because she wouldn't know what to do with his feelings. He won't deny and say she didn't like him, but he knew that feeling didn't go as far as he would want it to.

He could also choose not to say anything and stay in the status quo. She didn't need to know. He could just be there for her when she needed someone. Park grew up with a family who loved and cared for her no matter what the cost and she needs that kind of love to keep her going whether she admits it or not. He could be that family. He could be some sort of older brother figure to her, and that was the closest he could get.

Chase then decided that was the choice he had to make. He would support her in all things as far as his relationship with her allowed it.

As he changed into his pajamas and went to bed, he noticed that she had stopped playing. He heard footsteps walking towards her bedroom.

Park slipped into her room and dressed into her clothes for the night, humming the tune. Chase's voce rang in her head and she felt stimulated at the memory. She needed to remind herself that she wasn't having feelings for him. This was merely just a really good friendship with no serious commitments.

While both had different thoughts in their heads, somewhere in the back of their minds the lyrics of Elevator Love Song would still play.

_Don't go, say you'll stay_

_Spend a lazy Sunday_

_In my arms, don't take_

_Anything away…_

Chase dozed off, his last thoughts about elevators and Park.

Park curled under the sheets, hoping that Chase would not sing to her in her dreams tonight.

**Additional**** Author's Notes: **Lyrics are taken from "Elevator Love Letter" by Stars


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I apologize to those who have waited long for this new chapter. I've been pretty busy at work and suffering from writer's block. I also ended up writing another Chark fic altogether but I said I would finish this first before anything else.

To be honest, am not really happy with the quality I produced for this chapter but I needed something to push the plot forward. I also wanted to give Micah's character more focus given that he's an important part in the plot. I didn't want to give him too much of a backstory but I figured given all the original characters of House had one at one point, it only seemed fair he got a little of it too.

The last few chapters have already been written but may go through some heavy modification after what I just did for this chapter. (Thinking of finding a beta but wow where to begin).

Once again, thank you for those who have added my work to your favorites or have subscribed. Reviews, comments, and suggestions on how you want this story to end are welcome too.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters (Except the band members and Melissa) do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 7**

As Micah was about to enter the hospital he noticed that Chase and Park were on the way to the entrance as well. He noticed that the two seemed pretty cheerful and were chatting away not noticing that he was right behind them.

He told himself to be cool and to not feel anything ill towards Chase. He was merely a roommate.

"Hey!" He said out loud, bringing attention to himself as he followed them into the hospital entrance.

Park turned around and gave a big smile as he approached. "Hey Micah!"

Micah glanced at Chase, who looked indifferent to his arrival. He was certain he saw a look of envy as he saw Park smile at him though. He took that as a small victory.

"I hope you're not in a hurry to go to work or anything." Micah replied.

Park looked at her watch. "Nope. House won't be here until later. You need anything?"

She remembered that Chase was right next to her. She looked at him and nodded. "You can go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

Micah watched Chase's face shift to a moment of surprise and back to indifference. He nodded and walked away to the elevator. This was new to him. He noticed that now Chase actually looked troubled to see him. He also noticed that Park was oblivious to the change which he found ironic given she of all people had to have noticed it.

If he had to be perfectly honest, Micah never cared much for Robert Chase; he had no reason to. He respected Chase's skills but that was as far as it went. He had managed to stay in the hospital for years without having to pass his way. If it actually weren't for Dr. Park, Micah would never have crossed paths with him. If he did have something that mattered to him regarding Chase, it was the fact that Chi Park was living with him. The possibility of being with living with someone is that you will either come to hate them or like them and the fact that it had been more than a month since Park had been there meant that the chances were not in his favor.

He had only asked once about Park's relationship with him –the night he came to visit her in the apartment- and Park had said that they had just been friends. The relationship hasn't changed, but from the gossip in the hospital to the way Park talks to him Micah knew that there was something bubbling between them.

Micah liked Chi Park. She was friendly, intelligent, and they both shared their passion for music. While his first actual conversation face to face with Park was when he met her to discuss his guitar, they had actually been talking to each other online without knowing who the other truly was. He had already enjoyed their conversations online, and his liking for her only improved upon meeting her.

"You ready for Saturday? I'm really sorry it's such short notice. Sometimes you need to snatch the opportunity." Micah said.

Park nodded. "Don't worry. I've been practicing when I'm not thinking of a really rare disease that fits with all the symptoms of our patients."

Micah chuckled. "Alright." He cleared his throat. "After that would you like to go out for a drink? Just you and me. No band members. I wanted to give you a heads-up to make sure you had no plans after."

He could see that Park's cheeks were turning into a light shade of pink and her relaxed body language tensing all up. He took that for a good sign.

"Wow…um, yeah that would be great!" Park said feeling pleased at the invitation. "But I haven't met your friends yet."

"Oh yeah. The guys have wanted to meet you." This gave Micah an idea. "Maybe you should see them later tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! I guess we should at least practice together before Saturday. I want you to meet the guys anyhow. It's been long overdue. They are all free and the house is all setup so we don't have to practice in the hospital anymore." Micah replied.

Micah lived with his band mates. The house was given to him by his parents (since it was theirs and they moved to Virginia) and with the extra rooms he figured it was best that he shared it with the people he spent most of his time with. It was economically wise and it was easier to practice when everyone lived together.

Park thought about it. She figured she had to practice for Saturday and it would be nice to meet the guys that hang out with Micah.

"I think I can go tonight. I have to pass by my place and pick up my guitar though." Park said.

"It's cool. So you're okay with that, and drinks after our gig on Saturday?" Micah asked.

Park nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome. It's a date. See ya."

He walked past her to head to the clinic, feeling like today was going to go really well.

Micah wondered how Park's roommate was going to take this. He smiled to himself; another victory for today.

* * *

Chase was trying to look interested in all the folders when Park entered the conference room. He observed that she seemed to be in her thoughts, a sign that something interesting has come as of late.

Park's heart was attempting to return to its normal rhythm. She sat down on the empty chair next to Chase, and acted like it was just a normal day at the hospital.

Micah had asked her out on a date. This was a good thing, she thought. It felt a little nice to get some kind of attention every now and then. She had been toying with the idea every now and then, but there were two reasons for her hesitation. The first one was that she didn't have enough courage to ask him out because despite what others thought Park was never really too sure about Micah's feelings until today. She assumed that all the times they had spent were because they had the same things in common. The second reason is because she wasn't sure of how she felt for Micah either, because she was getting confused on how she was feeling for Chase. Both had been good friends to her after all.

However, Micah had two advantages. The first was that he wasn't working with her which would keep her objective at work. The second advantage if Micah had any bad relationships in the past, he kept them there. Park quickly added a third advantage, which was that Micah actually seemed to like her back.

Something at the back of Park's mind was telling her that she was forgetting something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

The memory of Micah asking her out made her unconsciously grin, and everyone in the room had noticed it. Taub was the first to point it out.

"You look cheerful." He commented. He looked at Chase, wondering if he had something to do with it but Chase looked just as curious, if not worried.

Park snapped out of her reverie and looked at Taub. She suddenly shifted to her nervous self.

"I'm allowed to be cheerful." She defended.

"Yes but you're the kind of cheerful I see when teenage girls get asked to the prom." Taub replied with a sly smile.

Adams didn't give any input, but she was curious at her co-worker's current state. It didn't take long for Chase to figure out what had happened. She was trying to not be giddy, but he could see it in her body language. The last thing that happened prior to her entering the room was when she was talking with Micah…which meant…

Chase said quietly. "Micah asked you out."

Park was startled that Chase had figured it out. Was it that obvious?

Taub's smile widened. "That's great! When?"

"Um…this Saturday. We're going to be performing at a place then have some drinks. It's really…not a date…" Park didn't seem convinced at what she said, and her smile was glued to her face.

Taub eyed Chase for a moment, and noted how he was trying to seem disinterested in the whole matter before looking back at Park. "Well I hope you have a good time."

Chase cleared his throat and patted Park on the shoulder. "Yeah. I hope you do too." He said curtly.

Adams gave Taub a knowing look, and Taub returned it with a nod. The remaining doctors didn't seem to notice the silent conversation.

The conversation had moved back to the case before House entered the room, and Chase had overlooked the events of this morning by then.

* * *

Chase waited for Park by the elevator as she would usually do for him. The day was over for now. He was glad that House no longer kept his team in the hospital overnight to do additional tests. He just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

Ever since the announcement of Park's date whenever he had a moment alone with Taub he would pry on how Chase felt with the idea. He knew it was natural for people in the hospital to be a little nosy, but he felt that it had to be more than just plain curiosity. He then later found out there had been a betting pool in the hospital to see whether he and Park would end up together or not and that made his mood a little sour. He kept his professionalism, but he became a little more conscious of the whispers between people in the halls. Park was thankfully blissfully unaware.

Adams had been one of the few who didn't join in – although that didn't surprise him. He had learned that when he was working with her at the lab while Park and Taub were taking care of the patient.

Chase recalled the details while waiting.

* * *

_"So, what have you heard about the betting pool?" Chase asked._

_"Well, there are people betting that you two are already in a relationship but have been denying it. There are those that believe you two are just friends who live together and there are those who believe it's only a matter of time before one of you cracks and confesses." Adams replied. _

_"Why didn't you join?" _

_"Simple; I think those things are immature." Adams took the moment to smile at him before going back to focusing on her work. Chase had to give her plus points for that. _

_"So…what do you think? Do you think we'll end up together?" Chase asked. He realized the risk of asking could give Adams the hint but for some reason she seemed to have not considered the thought._

_"Your relationship with Park is none of my business. But whether you admit to it or not I think you do like her. You have…" Adams paused, waving her hand around as she tried to explain herself "…this smile when you're with her. I don't think I've ever seen you happier."_

_Adams looked at him again. "Do you like her?"_

* * *

Chase pushed away the memory as Park stood next to him. "You look tired." Park pointed out.

"A little, but am alright" Chase smiled. "So what's the agenda?"

"Oh…uh, actually I might go practice with Micah tonight. I'm just going home to get my guitar." Park replied.

The elevator door opened and the two went inside.

"Oh. I see." Chase muttered. His mood shifted from cheerful to sullen, but he didn't let it show. The change was obvious enough for Park.

"Is something wrong?" Park asked.

Park could be oblivious to hospital gossip, but not necessarily to Chase's body language. "What? No I thought we were going to have a marathon tonight. You said you had a lot of DVD series to choose from."

It was then Park remembered that she DID have plans for tonight and that was what was bugging her.. "Oh yeah! Crap." She gave him an apologetic look. "Well…it's just that it's this Saturday so…"

Chase interrupted her. "It's okay. We'll watch the DVD on Sunday. You should practice."

Park nodded in agreement, making a mental note to make this up to him in the future. Chase did feel bad, but he promised himself that he would not cross the line as a friend. He would be there for her and support her no matter what. Park was happy with the development with Micah, and therefore he had to be happy with it too.

He wondered what Taub was betting on and hoped that whatever the bet was he would lose lots of money from it.

* * *

Micah saw Park's car pull over in front of his house. His other band mates- three of them- had noticed as well. They were setting up in the garage of the band's house.

"So we're finally going to meet this girl you keep talking about." Garret, the bassist said. He smiled brightly at Micah.

The two remaining boys – Sam and Malachi – said nothing but looked at the girl about to exit the car.

"Yes. Be cool guys." Micah replied, and walked to meet up with her.

"What? Of course we will be!" Garret said, surprised that Micah would think they would cause a ruckus. "You know am proud of my good friend who has finally found someone!"

Micah pressed his finger to his lips, the international hand sign for "Shhh" and went to meet Park. She was already locking her car.

"Hey! You made it!"

Park smiled, her guitar case hanging on her shoulder. "Hey." She looked to see the three men looking towards her. "Those are your band mates?"

"Yup. They're more like my brothers…" he mumbled "And sometimes they act like brothers…"

As they walked to the garage all three boys stood and introduced themselves.

"Hi! You must be Chi. I'm Garret." Garret said, saluting her with his index and middle finger. "I play bass. Micah talks about you sometimes." He winked at Micah.

Micah blushed and cleared his throat. "ANYWAY…the blonde one at the back is Malachi. He plays the drums. The guy with the glasses is Sam. He's our rhythm guitarist. "

The blonde boy smiled and shook Park's hand. Sam did the same.

"So Micah tells us you'll be performing with us this weekend. It's great you can work with us on such short notice. We had a female singer in mind but…uh, stuff happens." Sam said.

"Oh." Park thought about asking about the statement but decided it wasn't important.

"Anyway, I'll order dinner before we get started. Pizza okay with you Chi?" Micah asked.

"Oh…yes. I don't eat meat though." Park replied.

"It's no problem. I was thinking of having Four Cheese Pizza anyway." Micah smiled and went inside the house through the door from the garage. Before he left, he glanced at his three friends. "Be nice." He mouthed out.

As soon as Micah was out of the scene, Garret jumped on the inquisition. He put his bass down and stood next to her. "So how long have you known our friend Micah?"

Park blinked surprised by the sudden interest in her. "Uh…I met him online but I didn't really know him personally until he was selling his guitar."

Malachi got a chair and placed it by her. "Here…sit down. Garret has been dying to meet you."

Park sat down, feeling a little confused. Sam stood behind her and patted her on the shoulder. "Just answer the questions and he won't bother you for the rest of the night."

If it weren't for the fact that Garret looked more excited than accusing, she would have thought this was something like a 'Meet the Parents' scenario.

"So…" Garret smiled, giving the vibe of a ten-year old who just met Santa Claus. "Tell us about yourself."

"Um…I'm a doctor. I specialize in Neurology. I work under the Diagnostics department though."

This peaked Sam's interests. "Diagnostics? What do you do there?" Sam asked.

"Well…simply put we get cases that most doctors are baffled about." Park explained.

"Ooooh…Micah didn't tell us about that. It sounds like a really cool job." Garret said.

"It is." Park smiled pretty proud that she was getting compliments about her profession. "Anyway, what has Micah said about me?"

"Not much to be honest. He told us about you and he said you were pretty nice. He's always had plans to get another female vocalist in case ours left us…" Malachi started.

"Which she did…" Sam said, and Park felt a tinge of irritation in his voice. He suddenly sounded casual again. " Anyway, it's not what he says but more of what he does. We notice he gets this big grin whenever he looks at his phone. We have a feeling that he's talking to you."

"Well more of I confirmed it when I took his phone when he wasn't looking." Garret said sheepishly.

Park's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Sorry, but may I ask why you guys are so…invested?"

"Because we've never seen him bring a girl over to us before" Sam answered.

Park would have asked more questions, but Micah came in holding two bottles of cold beer.

"And so that's how I found my passport in Germany!" Malachi exclaimed. Park eyed Malachi like he was crazy but he winked at her hinting to go with the flow.

Micah walked towards them and handed Park the other bottle of beer. "The pizza will be here in 30 minutes. Let's do one round of Elevator Love Letter and then we'll take it from yesterday. Sam, you're on break for this one." He looked at Park and gave a small smile. "Ready?"

Park took a momentary glance at Garret who gave her a knowing look before smiling back at Micah. She figured this was the smile he had been talking about. "Ready"

* * *

Meanwhile at the apartment, Chase was bored.

He noticed that he finished his dinner quicker than usual and figured the discrepancy in time was due to the fact that he didn't have Park with him. Dinner with her just seemed like a normal thing they would do together and now it seemed strange it wasn't happening.

Chase rolled his eyes. He was being silly. There were nights when he didn't have dinner with Park and he wasn't affected by it at all. He then realized it was because if he wasn't having dinner with her he would be on a date.

He lay on his couch and stared at the ceiling. It was a Friday night and here he was in his living room with nothing to do.

House would have probably said some witty line had he known about this, he thought.

After about a minute of pondering some ideas to do he figured there was just nothing to do at home. He got up and took his car keys. He figured if Park could have fun on a Friday night then he should too. He decided to head out to the nearest bar and have a drink.

Upon arriving at the bar and getting a beer, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He called her out and waved to get her attention. When Melissa noticed him, she smiled and joined him at his table.

"Long time no see Robert" She said as she sat down on the chair across. She called the waiter for another beer. "You look well. Seeing anyone lately?"

Chase gave her a warm smile. "No I've been okay. You?"

"Oh, I've been alright. Haven't found anyone to top your good looks" A smirk formed on her lips. "So…how has it been with your roommate?"

Melissa noticed that Chase's eyes looked momentarily sad upon the mention of the topic, but it was over as soon as it started. He drank from his glass of beer. "She's alright. She's out on a date tonight with this guy at the hospital."

This news was interesting to her. "I see. It seems I was wrong about her…"

Chase scoffed. "I told you she was different."

"…but you seem to like her" Melissa added softly. "I wonder…if that's why you like her."

"What? I like her because she doesn't like me? I think that's a little cliché." Chase shook his head, clearly finding the notion silly.

The waiter served Melissa a cold glass of beer.

"So why do you like her?" Melissa asked. She cut him before he could deny it. "You don't have to lie to me. I'm practically a stranger, so you have nothing to lose by telling me."

She gave him a warm smile, and Chase figured she had a point. He had nothing to lose.

"I don't know…maybe it's because she's seen me at my worst and she seems okay with that." Chase replied. "It's not like…she thinks am broken or anything. Nor is she trying to fix me…she's just…okay with it."

Melissa tilted her head curiously and smiled again. "Well, that wasn't so hard was it? So why don't you tell her this? This guy couldn't possibly be as good looking as you. Just give that charming smile of yours and beg with those blue eyes and you'll get her in no time."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I don't think looks always count."

"Oh Robert sweetie…I am sure no matter what kind of woman she is, she has AT LEAST once thought of you as eye candy."

Chase remembered that Park did have a sex dream about him, and he unconsciously grinned.

Melissa grinned back. "Ha! So I'm right."

"But it doesn't really matter. There's this guy…"

Melissa groaned. "So? It's not official yet is it? Look Robert; don't make this complicated for yourself. Just go up to her and tell her your feelings."

Chase looked like he was in a struggle whether to take her advice or not. Melissa was irritated at this problem that seemed so trivial. This could be fixed easily. After a moment, she had an idea.

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice. How about we deal with problems the American way?" She lifted up her beer glass. "We drink to it."

Chase nodded and clinked his beer glass with hers. "That I can do"

* * *

It was around 11pm when the band called it a night. Park hadn't been able to play music with other people ever since medical school so she considered this one of the best nights she had. The boys were fun people to be with as well as obviously talented. She had learned a few tricks from them.

Micah walked her back to her car. "So, I assume you had a good time?"

Park smiled. "Yes I did. I'm looking forward to performing with you guys. You should have introduced me to them sooner."

"Ah…well, they've been busy as well. When Sam isn't jamming he's working on this thesis. Garret and Malachi teach and have been spending weekends checking papers. Sometimes they make my work look like a breeze." Micah replied. "I mean, at least I got weekends."

Park chuckled. "Anyway, I have to get going. Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for coming over. I'll see you on Saturday." Micah said before walking back to his home.

Park went inside her car feeling cheery. Spending all her time in the hospital had never been a problem for her but she could see how much she was missing out. She couldn't wait to tell Chase all about it when she got home…

Her heart leaped at the thought of Chase. She hadn't thought about him all evening since she arrived at Micah's. The guilt from forgetting their arrangement suddenly sank in, and she didn't know what to do to make it up to him. She thought of something she could do for him or maybe something she could get.

She thought about her date with Micah. If she finished the gig and didn't stay for drinks she could come home and they could watch some episodes of Mythbusters, or whatever DVD set shehad. It was only fair given that she had cancelled for Micah. Micah seemed like a guy who would be okay with it.

She also realized she never invited Chase to her performance and considered asking him to come. It would be nice to have a friend over to support her, given that her family and she were not on speaking terms yet.

As she was driving on the path to the apartment her phone rang. According to the caller ID it was Chase who had been calling. She parked somewhere and answered it.

"Hello?"

A woman was on the other line. "Chi? Oh good you're still awake. It's Melissa"

_Why does Melissa have Robert's phone? _she thought. "Melissa?"

"Sorry to call you so late, but Robert had a little much to drink and I was wondering if you could pick him up. He can't drive in this state and I don't think he can afford a taxi after all he drank."

"Robert went out?" Park asked. She didn't expect him to go out for a drink, much less with another girl that he just slept with. He never went out with a girl more than once.

"Yes. Anyway, am so sorry but my place is out of the way so…"

"It's no problem Melissa. I'll come for him. Where are you guys?"

Melissa gave her the address. "Sorry again to bother you so late."

"It's alright. I was just on the way back home." Park sighed. "Give me about ten minutes."

She hung up the phone and drove to the bar, feeling baffled that Chase actually could lose his control with alcohol. She also felt a little uneasy about Melissa being with him but she wasn't sure why.

As she arrived she found the two outside the bar sitting on a chair waiting for them. Chase was sleeping on Melissa's shoulder muttering something incoherent. Melissa smiled weakly upon her arrival.

"What happened?" Park asked as she came out from the car.

"We had a drinking game and…well, the rest is history" Melissa replied as she carried Chase by the arm. He opened his eyes sleepily to peer at Park.

"Chi…" he managed to say. And then he closed his eyes again.

Park sighed and helped Melissa lift him to the car. They placed him on the front seat and placed the seat belt over him.

"Well…I'll take care of everything else. Good night Melissa." Park said as she went over to the driver's seat.

As Park drove away, Melissa couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Alcohol is always the best truth serum." She said out loud to nobody in particular.

* * *

Robert Chase had slept peacefully in the car. Park had wanted to ask him questions about his side of the story regarding the events that happened in the bar with Melissa but she could see that he was deep in his sleep.

Despite living with him, Park had actually never seen him asleep (While Chase on the other hand had seen her asleep more than once and even carried her to bed). She never went to his bedroom to wake him up for breakfast, given he was awake by the time she was in the kitchen. Chase was never asleep on the couch if ever she came home before him.

She had once thought that when anyone was asleep they would look at their most peaceful but it did not seem to be the case for him. He looked like something was bothering him. She wondered if he had nightmares often or what he was dreaming of now.

Being shorter and lighter than Chase, carrying him up to their apartment was not the easiest task. It also did not help she was tired from the long day. Chase was half-awake when Park pulled him out from the car.

"W-What? Where are we?" He slurred.

"Back at the apartment. Now, you're going to have to carry some of your weight to help me get you to bed." Park said, groaning at the effort of carrying him.

"Huh…ohhhkaaay…" He managed to lift his legs to move forward and it had helped Park significantly.

It felt like forever (And she would take some breaks on the way) but she had managed to bring him to his bedroom.

"Oh God…I swear I'm going to gain thirty more pounds and get drunk just to get revenge."Park muttered as she dropped Chase to the bed. He fell on his back.

"Whoaa…that feels nice…" he said sleepily.

Park couldn't help but break out into a smile. It was one of those things she never thought she'd hear from Chase and here he was. She decided to take advantage of this for she knew this chance would only happen once in a blue moon.

"So…how do you feel Robert?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Dizzy…I think am drunk but I don't think I drank much…" he mumbled, eyes closed.

"Actually I was wondering if Melissa had done something to you. There was something about how she smiled that didn't sit well with me." Park replied. "Anyway, I'll go hit the hay. We can talk about this tomorrow."

She was about to stand up but Chase suddenly grabbed her arm. With strength that took her by surprise he pulled her until she was on top of him.

"Robert!" She exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. Park felt all the blood rush to her face and she suddenly could not move. She gazed into his eyes. They looked glazed and Park figured it was from the alcohol.

She had never been this close to him before.

"I bet your lips feel nice too…" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes again and pulled her into a kiss. It was a soft and short one, and when he pulled away he didn't seem to have noticed the consequences of what he had done.

"They do…"were his last words before he went back to sleep.

Park's hand went up to her lips. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but it was real. He kissed her.

She slowly pulled herself out from his arms and walked slowly out of his bedroom. Her heart was beating so fast and it felt like she was having difficulty breathing.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought.

She shook her head. It was just the alcohol. He didn't mean that kiss. It wasn't supposed to be for her. It could have been for Melissa. However, he probably kissed Melissa before and the fact he had said 'I bet your lips feel nice' mean he was referring to someone he had yet to kiss. It had to be her, unless he didn't realize it was her. A small part of her wishes it was really for her though.

Her confusion changed to anger. Why did he have to confuse her like this? He knew how bothered she was about the sex dream. Why did he have to kiss her? She was already confused enough as it is. She wanted to suddenly punch him right in the face while he was knocked out cold.

As quick as her anger bubbled up inside her, her anger simmered and gave way to sadness. She was sad because she liked the kiss. Had it been on a normal circumstance, she would have kissed him back and more. She didn't want it like this: a kiss because he was drunk and could not think straight. For all she knew, the kiss didn't mean anything; that thought hurt her more.

She went to her bedroom and locked the door. She crawled into her bed without changing her clothes for she just didn't have the energy to do anything. Sleep has slowly crept on her and put her at ease that night.

With all the emotions in a flurry, she had not noticed that Chase was smiling as he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Again, I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter, especially to those who went out of their way to send me messages. I've been highly frustrated at writing this story, because it's going in a direction I didn't plan for.

I have also received 2 writing prompts for this ship, and I plan to write it as soon as work and school don't collide.

Thank you again for those who have sent me reviews and followed my work. I hope you all enjoy what's going to happen next.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters (Except the band members and Melissa) do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments

**Chapter 8**

It was noon when Robert finally woke up. He could feel the side effects from the alcohol getting to him and it felt horrible. He woke up to find himself in the clothes he wore from last night.

After sitting up and trying to shake away the pain he tried to recall what happened.

He definitely remembered being in a bar and seeing Melissa. He recalled drinking with her…and that was it. The rest was a little foggy, but in what he could still pull out from his mind he remembered seeing Chi's face and asking what happened. It was then he put two and two together and Melissa had called Park to pick him up.

He checked his phone's log and confirmed that there was a call to Park. It wasn't a long call either so he was relieved to know that he didn't drunk call her or anything…at least he hoped so. The time on his phone had told him the time.

Park would have been home from her clinic hours, he thought.

Chase went out of his room and took a peak at Park's bedroom. He found her face-down on her bed. Based on her outfit she dropped and slept on her bed the moment she arrived from the clinic. He broke out into a small smile for it was only in her sleep that he could truly see Park at peace.

He took the opportunity to look around her room and was satisfied that all the boxes were gone; she definitely felt this place to be like home. He quietly shut the door and decided to take the shower.

As the warm water somehow cleared up his thoughts, Chase started to realize that something was off about the events of last night. He knew that he had drinking stories he may not want to remember but he was pretty sure he didn't drink that much. He wondered if Melissa had something to do with it…but that wouldn't make much sense.

He got out of the shower and dressed up. As he went to the dining room he found Park's guitar case lying on the table.

_Oh yeah, she's going to perform tonight_… he thought.

He also noticed that his car keys were next to it. Given that Park had her own car and that Chase remembered parking his own car at the bar last night he figured that Park had gone back to pick it up. Chase felt touched at the gesture.

Chase looked up at the clock. It was just past one. He suddenly got an idea.

He scribbled a note, pasted it on the refrigerator and left the apartment.

* * *

It was about 5 in the afternoon when Park's mobile phone started ringing. She groaned and with all the effort she could muster at the moment she pulled out her phone from her pocket and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Chi? It's Micah. Where are you? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."

Park quickly sat up on her bed and checked the time. She muttered a curse.

"Oh God I fell asleep!" She exclaimed. She scrambled out of her bed and went to her dresser to find her clothes.

"It's not rush don't worry about it. Malachi just likes to be the early bird. Do you need us to pick you up?"

She locked her door and tried to fumble into her clothes for tonight as she held her phone. "What? No it's alright I can drive. I won't take too long."

"Alright. I'll see you Chi."

Park hung up the phone and tried to jump into her pants. She fell at the first attempt. Park grumbled and sat on her bed to put her pants properly and then changed into a white hoodie with a panda print on it.

When she was done she exited her room and called out for Chase.

"Robert? Am leaving early to meet up with the guys. Are you going to watch tonight?"

There was no answer. His bedroom door was open and he wasn't there. She looked around the apartment and called him but he was nowhere to be found. She went to the kitchen and took note of the note he taped to the refrigerator door.

_I had something to do. You go on ahead and do well on your performance tonight! – Robert_

Park stared at the note for a minute longer than she should have. She wondered if he had suddenly recalled about the kiss and decided to keep distance from her. She would never admit it but she did want him to be there. He had helped her out with this after all.

She took a deep breath, picked up her guitar and left.

* * *

The boys waited for her as promised. They had stood at the back entrance of the bar. There was a parking lot across the street. Park put on her best face when she walked up to them.

"What happened to you?" Malachi asked. "You don't look like someone who would be late."

"Am sorry. I had difficulty sleeping last night and I had clinic hours this morning. I dozed off the minute I got home."

Garret winced. "Work on a Saturday? Yikes. At least you slept well I hope?"

Park nodded. "I'm good. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" Garret exclaimed.

Micah smiled and picked up her guitar case. "I was a little worried over there. I thought we were going to lose another female bandmate."

"Whatever happened to this band mate of yours anyway?" Park asked as the entered the back entrance.

Sam scoffed. "It's all in the past. Let's just set up."

* * *

Time flew fast and Park found herself on stage. She had prepared for this and it had not been her first time but for some reason it felt like a different ball game. Operations that dealt with life and death of patient didn't seem so difficult to this.

She wanted to relax but she could feel her heart beating faster than it usually would. She had expected less people despite that it was a Saturday night. She gripped the neck of her guitar a little too hard.

Park wished that she had luck that night. Minutes before they were to get on stage they pulled straws to see who would have to speak up to introduce themselves, and Park unfortunately got the short straw. She still believed that the boys just knew which straw to take.

The boys around her had other things on her mind so they could not sense that Park had the urge to run out of the stage. They had each given her a "break a leg" and assurance that she would do fine but at the back of her mind there had always been a voice making her feel otherwise.

She cleared her throat and spoke up to the microphone. "Hello."

All eyes went on her. She tried to control the shaking in her voice.

"Um…this is Operation: Kill the Lights, and we'll be performing tonight." She started. She could feel her fingers twitch as she placed them in position.

The boys could feel that she was getting the jitters and they were feeling worried. The silence in the audience felt so thick one could cut it with a knife.

"You can do it Chi!" a voice yelled.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room to see whose voice it was although she could recognize the accent anywhere. In less than a few seconds she saw a man in the middle of the crowd that she recognized every day. Chase smiled and gave a nod, as if to approve that she would be fine.

Micah saw him as well and glanced at Park. She gave the warmest smile he had ever seen.

Park suddenly relaxed and she imagined she was just at home in their apartment in the living room playing the guitar while Chase would be in the kitchen making dinner. She tried to think of the apartment because this had now become her new home.

Everything else was just muscle memory to her now. She pulled it off, and every now and then she would keep eye contact with Chase.

* * *

They were done after about five songs, and the audience was quite impressed. The band went backstage and gave each other high-fives. Park took a deep breath and felt relieved it was over. Micah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Feel better? You nearly scared me there for a bit." Micah said.

"Oh God am sorry. I don't know what came over me." Park replied.

"It was just the jitters. It happens to everyone." Sam assured. "I would have told you to get a drink before, but that would have made it harder to sing."

"Speaking of drink, I definitely need one! All drinks on me tonight!" Garret cheered.

They set their instruments somewhere and went to the bar. Park could see Chase through the crowd.

"You guys go ahead. I need to see someone." Park said. She walked towards him before any of them could say anything.

Micah watched her quietly. Garret watched Park walk towards Chase and patted Micah on the shoulder.

"You alright man?" he asked.

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Yeah am alright. I had a feeling he would go. I mean, they are friends and all."

Before any of the boys could try to make him feel better, an older man approached them. He was dressed in casual attire, but they could feel some sort of authority from him.

"Good day. You are the boys from Operation: Kill the Lights right? I've seen some of your videos. Your female vocalist has changed it seems."

Sam nodded, still a little unsure where this is going. "Personal differences, really. Chi is a temporary for the time being. How can we help you?"

"Well I'm from Level 5 studios and I was looking for some new talent." He handed him their business card. All 4 of them had their mouths agape as the read the fine print.

"Oh my God…" Garret mumbled under his breath.

"Y-you want us?" Malachi stuttered, looking at him as if he were mad.

The older man smiled. "Well I've seen you both online and live and I don't see why I shouldn't. It's not every day I see that kind of dedication to music."

"Aw man this is our dream guys!" Garret exclaimed. He looked at Micah's face and noticed there was some hesitation. The older man had seen it too.

"Well, if you guys are interested my details are on the card. Great show tonight boys. I sincerely hope this won't be the last time we see each other. Oh, and if you can get your female friend to join that would be just as great. "

He walked out and disappeared into the crowd. Sam was still holding up the business card, still not believing what was happening. Garret punched Micah on the shoulder.

"Dude! What is up with you? This is what you've always wanted! This is the reason we've been doing all of this!"

"I'm sorry! Don't get me wrong man I want this but…my work, the guys at the hospital…I can't just…"

Sam interrupted them. "Garret calm down. Micah has a point. We should be smart about all of this. See, there's a website on the business card. Malachi, you got the smart phone. Go Google them."

"Way ahead of you man." Malachi said as he pulled out his Android phone and loaded the browser.

Garret seemed impatient. "Well? Well?"

"Hush for a moment will you?"

Micah took that moment to eye Park who was talking to Chase. He bit his lip. While he did like his work at the hospital, he also knew that leaving for the music industry could take him places...and these places would be far from Chi Park.

However the man did bring up an interesting offer. He seemed to see interest in Park's talent as well. Would she ever accept changing careers?

* * *

Park didn't even think twice as she ran over and hugged him. Chase was happily surprised at this.

"Wow that's very uncharacteristic of you." He commented. Park pulled away but she was still smiling.

"I can't believe you came. When I didn't see you at the apartment I thought you had some sudden date." Park replied.

_Or you remembered you kissed me and you wanted to get away_…she said to herself.

Chase scoffed. "Your faith in me is astronomical. I merely went out to get you this."

Park's mood shifted immediately and she narrowed her eyes. "You bought me something?" she said tersely.

"I computed how much it took you to commute from the apartment to the bar and back, so I am just paying you back for bringing the car home." He pulled out something from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Park raised an eyebrow. "The bar isn't that far from home…"

"I forgot to mention I may have multiplied that value to the US Dollar – Korean Won Foreign Exchange rate…" Chase added as he pulled out the package and threw it over to her.

Glaring at him, she carefully opened the box. It was a CD of the Grey's Anatomy soundtrack. She looked up at him, almost lost for words.

"What…?"

"You're going to find it funny but I wanted to get you something just to congratulate you for performing tonight. Although when I left the apartment I realized I had no idea what to get you. I decided to get you something in relation to music…and well, I was told that Elevator Love Letter was in Grey's Anatomy so…"

Park chuckled. "It was a title of an episode, but last I checked they never actually used the song in the series."

"Oh…well…I got this volume and it had that song you played for me one night." Chase replied.

True enough, the CD he had purchased was Volume 3 and on the tracklist "Keep Breathing" was written on it. She smiled. "I didn't know you knew the song."

"I didn't; it just so happened that it was the only Grey's Anatomy soundtrack left and coincidentally had your song. I listened to it over at the store and remembered you."

She didn't know what to say. This was the most random gift she ever received.

"Um…thanks. You took a big risk given you know what happens to people when they piss me off…and…this is really nice of you. Thank you."

Chase smiled. "So, can I get you a drink too?"

Park pushed him playfully. "Don't push it! I'll get you a beer!"

They walked towards the bartender together. Park held the CD close to her chest as if to quell the happiness in her heart.

"Hey Chi. When you're done, how about we have that drink?" a voice called out.

Park looked to the source of the voice to see Micah standing there. She had almost forgotten he was there. It felt a little awkward somehow.

"Oh? Yeah…sure." Park replied. She looked at Chase and gave an apologetic smile. "I'll just see you at home later?"

Chase feigned a smile. "Yeah. I'll see you."

As Park joined Micah and ordered a beer, Chase felt someone slap him in the back. He turned around to see Melissa behind him.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Chase replied in the same tone, surprised to see her here.

"I wanted to see if you made any progress with Chi after last night. Apparently, you are still a coward when drunk." She huffed, looking disappointed.

"Wait…" Chase raised a hand, as if about to hold on to a realization. "Two questions: how did you know about this event and second: did you put something in my drink?"

She gave this satisfied smile. "The first one was easy: You kept blabbing about it when you loosened up. Second, I thought you were becoming way too much talk and less walk so I attempted to get you drunk. I called Chi with your phone to force you to talk to her so you'd finally let her speak…"

Chase's mouth with agape in horror and it was making sense why he never sees the same girl twice. He wanted to speak, but he was actually quite speechless it took him a moment for him to get the words out.

Behind Chase, Park was holding a beer bottle and walking towards them. Melissa could see her coming and she could see a smile on her face.

"Melissa…I know I said I liked her but…"

Park was walking within earshot. Melissa was hoping she had heard the first part. She could barely hide her enthusiasm.

"Yes exactly you like her!" She interrupted.

Chase shook her head. Melissa didn't understand; Park had something good now. She had Micah. There was only so much room he could take.

"No…Melissa…I really care about Park but I don't think it's going to work out. Park and I don't really click that way…"

Melissa looked beyond Chase's shoulder to see that Park stopped in her tracks. Without any hesitation she turned the other way and walked back to where she came from. Melissa looked disheartened and glared at Chase.

"Robert honestly!"

Chase was taken aback. He had not expected that mood shift in her. "What?"

Melissa was frustrated. There was just no hope in this case. "Nothing. I'm outta here. Good luck with you and Chi." She turned her back and walked briskly to the exit leaving Chase confused and a little irritated.

_What is her problem? _He wondered.

It never occurred to him to turn around.

* * *

Park walked back to the boys holding the unopened bottle of beer stiffly. They had not noticed that she seemed bothered by something.

After Micah called her over to get drinks together, Park couldn't get over the events that had happened a few minutes ago. She would every now and then place her hand and hold the CD in her hands just to remind herself that it was real; that the gift from Chase was real.

She wanted an excuse to come back to talk to him, and she told Micah she was just going to get him a beer as promised. She excused herself and went back to where Chase was standing. From a distance she could see he was talking to another woman and she recognized her to be Melissa. She looked smug about something.

Melissa saw Park walking towards them and she looked excited, but Park was not sure why.

She then got wind of what Chase said.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Park and I don't really click that way…"

Park froze to where she stood. Chase was talking to Melissa about him and her…in a relationship context. This was weird. However what was more pressing was his thoughts of that context.

_I don't think it's going to work out. _

Park couldn't look at Melissa in the eye. She couldn't even tap Chase on the shoulder. While she felt like a coward, she turned back the way she came and looked for Micah. It didn't take long for he was standing next to a tall table with the two other boys.

"They seem pretty good in my book guys. They produced some of the greatest bands. Their office is based in New York though." Malachi was saying with obvious excitement.

"Aww sweet! New York isn't too far a drive too!" Garret added. "We should start looking for apartments."

Park blinked. This conversation had momentarily distracted her. "What's going on?"

Garret looked at her and eagerly told the news. "Some guy from a studio gave us his business card! He wants to give us a contract!"

Park's eyes sparkled and her mouth opened wide in surprise. "That's great you guys! So when are you going to sign?"

"I'll call him first thing tomorrow so we can work out the details. I think we'll have to negotiate first to make sure we're not going to get screwed over. His office is based in New York though, so if all goes well we will have to move out of Jersey."

"But it's NEW YORK!" Garret exclaimed. He was just about to open his mouth to say something else when Malachi interrupted.

"You start singing that song and I'll show you what a concrete jungle is…" Garret closed his mouth.

Park smiled and looked at Micah. "So you're really going to change careers huh?"

Micah looked uncomfortable. "To be honest I don't know yet. If Sam can get a good negotiation then I think I'll have to prepare my resignation."

"You've always wanted to be in the music career anyway…" Park commented.

He sighed. "That is true…"

"I will miss you guys. I hope I can drive over during the weekend if ever you guys accept."

This gave Micah another idea. "You can come." Micah blurted out.

The boys looked at him questioningly. Micah didn't seem like he had just said his thoughts out loud.

"No really. The guy thinks you were pretty good too. I'd like you to join us to New York."

"Um...I can't. I'm a doctor." Park started. "I just do this for fun, but I like working for House."

Micah raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a first."

Sam shared a look with Malachi, who nodded and gave the same look to Garret. Garret nodded and feigned exhaustion. "Well, uh I think am pretty beat from today so I'll go on ahead."

"I have the car, so I'll drive you home. Besides I'm tired as well." Malachi replied.

"We'll see you guys." Sam patted Micah on the shoulder and the three walked away.

When it seemed they were out of earshot, Park couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Subtle"

Micah shrugged. "They try. I really needed to talk to you in private anyway."

"About what?"

"About us...look, I'm getting mixed signals over here. I like you and you know that. We…we have this simple relationship and it's cool but…I will be honest here and I do want more than this. I know it sounds like am pressuring you but…I don't want mixed signals. I want to know if there's a chance on this because I need to know if I should see you as a friend or more…"

Micah felt that he was blabbering and took a deep breath. Park stared at him for a while.

He was right; what was were they? Sure, he had shown interest that he had liked her and she had been okay with that. She did like him, but just how much? He had been patient with her all this time and if he had known what she had felt for Chase…

_I don't think it's going to work out…_

The kiss wasn't for her, she thought. It was never about her.

"Micah…" she started. "About New York…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **It has almost been three months since my inactivity. To those who have sent me reviews and messages asking for an update I apologize for only replying now.

To give a summary for everything, I've been too busy and uninspired to continue this story despite that most of the work had been written. It doesn't help that since the House series is over I find no inspiration to write for this ship. It sucks given that I asked for prompts and can't seem to write them. I hope to get to that soon.

However, I don't want to leave a story hanging. It's amazing that I actually have people who still send me notes even after not writing for so long. The least I could do is complete this.

This is most likely the second to the last chapter to this story. I hope for those who have waited, it's just as good as my previous chapters.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters (Except the band members and Melissa) do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments.

**Chapter 9**

_Saturday evening_

Jessica Adams was about to sleep had her mobile phone not rang. The caller ID told her Park was calling and this came to her as a surprise.

She answered the call. "Hello?"

"I need a small favor from you." Park began.

"Sure…what is it?"

* * *

Chase had arrived home at around 10pm. He hadn't felt tired, so after changing out of his clothes to his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He decided to kill some time watching whatever was on television.

Park had arrived about twenty minutes after. Chase noticed she seemed pretty tired.

"How did it go with Micah?" he asked casually, placing the remote control beside him.

"It went well. We just talked for a while about things. I'm pretty tired, so I'll head out to bed." Park said curtly.

"Alright then. Sleep well." He added something as an afterthought. "You did great tonight."

Park took a moment to give him a small smile. Chase couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something sad about the way she did it. If Chase had ever had the time to look back on this moment, he would have wished he had asked if something had been bothering her.

"Thanks." She walked past Chase and into her room.

Park had wished they had spoken more.

* * *

_Sunday morning_

Chase had fallen asleep on the couch. He realized this when he woke up to the television airing some entertainment court show. He sat up on the couch and looked at the time.

It was about 10 in the morning. He was usually up 2 hours before. Park was sitting in another chair with her guitar. Another reason that woke him up was he heard her playing.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "About time you woke up"

"Good morning." He yawned and stretched his arms. He glanced at Park's face and noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and her eye bags were more apparent. "Did you sleep last night? You look like you had an all-nighter."

Park blinked and lifted up her glasses to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I had some difficulty sleeping last night, but don't worry I was able to get some shut-eye. I made you bacon and eggs. You might have to reheat them though."

"Thanks." He got up from the couch.

"Do you have any Sunday plans today?" Park asked.

"No. I thought after jogging I would bum and watch some sports. Do you have any plans?" He walked to the kitchen to find his breakfast waiting for him. He took the plate and placed it in the microwave.

She let her guitar lean on the chair she was sitting on. She followed him into the kitchen. "No. I was thinking we could go out today. We're either in the hospital or in the apartment."

Chase looked at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Park gave a big grin.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"I can't believe am doing this." Chase said to nobody in particular. He covered his face in shame.

Park rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You didn't seem that against it when I told you at the apartment."

"Yeah I know but…now that we're here…"

They were standing in line outside the arcade in front of the Dance Dance Revolution machine. They were next in line to use it. The machine was conveniently placed in front of the arcade so anyone passing by would have seen them. This was enough to make Chase feel unusually anxious.

Chase had found Park's request arbitrary but he honestly could say no to her even if she had asked him to go sky-diving. They have usually resorted to watching documentaries together on Sunday afternoons and cleaning out the apartment, so this definitely came out as a surprise.

He even felt more uneasy given that the pair before him looked like professionals. "Holy crap. How are they moving that fast?"

"You don't have to play on that difficulty. There is a 'beginner' mode you know." Park answered, her tone a little snarky.

The pair was done and left the machine. Park took his wrist and pulled him to the machine. "Let's go."

Chase stood on one side of the dance-pads as Park configured the settings for both of them. "I'll pick an easy song for you, just so you can get the hang of it." She had picked the song "Golden Sky"

"Why the sudden interest in arcade games again?" He had to raise his voice as the sound coming from the speakers was quite loud. He remembered that Park mentioned briefly that she liked to play in the arcade as a child.

"Just try it!" She yelled back.

The music started playing and Chase looked at the screen. Park had set his difficulty to beginner, and he slowly tried to step on the arrows in the right direction. He watched Park's screen and noticed she had more arrows appearing on her side.

From his peripheral vision, he could see some other folks watching.

_Crap. I look like a total idiot next to Chi. _He thought to himself as he tried to follow the rhythm of the arrows.

He wasn't wrong. Park was on a much higher difficulty than he was and if she was struggling with it she had a good way of not showing it.

As the song ended and their scores came out, Chase blurted "I think I can play a faster song now."

Park raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed." She glanced at her score. "You didn't do so bad newbie. You got a C. Although…" she paused to sneak in a scoff "If I recall I got a B on my first try, and I was on Basic not Beginner."

Chase could sense he was being challenged. "Alright. Bring it Park!"

Park smirked and looked for another song. After choosing "Captain Jack" she changed his difficulty to "Basic" and kept her difficulty to "Difficult". This change caused the Australian to protest.

"What? You think I can't handle a faster song?" He said out loud.

"Ohhh believe me _Robert_… you'll thank me for this later."

When the song played, he could understand why. A minute or so later he was keeping his balance by holding the bars behind the dance pads. Park crossed her arms and looked down at him with a big smirk on her face.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order. It could have been worse."

Chase glanced up at her. She was cute, but he could not help but want to wipe that smirk of her face. He looked up and noticed they had one more song left.

"That's nothing." He lied. He was surprised at the speed and the big jump in difficulty but he wouldn't let Park have her win. "I can handle one more song."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, if you insist…" It was as if she had predicted all along that it would have come to this. Her last song was "Xepher", and Chase only needed to hear the preview to know that he was going to swallow his last statement in a matter of seconds.

* * *

After the DDR session, Chase called a time out to find a place to sit and breathe. Luckily there was a nearby bench inside the arcade that was vacant. Park sat next to him feeling pretty good about herself.

"Well, that was fun." Park commented.

"Yeah…that…that was interesting." Chase looked up at her, his face a little red from the exercise. He noticed that while she did break a sweat she seemed fine. "Obviously you've done this before."

Park smiled. "I wasn't all about studying back then. On the way home from school I'd pass by the arcade just to get some exercise and to get my blood pumping. It eventually became my work out and it was cheaper than going to a gym."

"I see." He took another breath of air. It felt like his heart was beating back to normal. "So again, why the sudden thought of taking me to an arcade?"

"Well, I figured we were becoming couch potatoes in the apartment. Plus other than for errands and to eat we never really hung out…as friends…"

Chase nodded. "Fair point. So, I think I've recovered. I suppose this day isn't over?"

"Yup. Come on I want to play a shooting game." She stood up and pulled him by the wrist without warning and Chase was taken back to the arcade.

Chase was startled to say the least. This was definitely not the Park he was used to. She had been frank when push came to shove but today she was being open on her own volition. Usually it required some verbal teasing from House or from anyone to get her to speak up. Was this Park's true colors? Why now?

He didn't get much time to think as Park pulled him to the shooting game.

* * *

They had spent the entire afternoon together at the arcade, only taking a break for lunch and a small snack. It was about six in the evening when Chase decided to call it a day right after he earned enough points to get Park a small stuff toy despite her protests. She had no idea that his willingness to gain those points was for her benefit. Although when he had chosen the alpaca stuff toy that was dressed up in a lab coat and wore big glasses, Park couldn't find in in herself to say no.

She hesitantly took it from Chase's hands and grumbled to herself.

"Alright, since you got me a toy I think it's only fair that dinner is on me." Park mumbled. "I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Will you take me home then?" Chase asked.

Park raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm pretty tired after this whole day, and I'm happy eating Chinese take-out." Chase explained. "Or that eggplant lasagna you made"

"You're serious." Park said in a deadpan manner. "I'm willing to treat you anywhere and you have chosen the stuff we eat on a regular basis."

_Spending a lazy Sunday with you is all I could ever want, _he thought to himself. What he ended up saying was "Well, that's how tired I am. Plus I think there's a game tonight."

Park checked her watch. Chase noticed that she had been doing that more often than she usually would. "Well, alright. It's a good thing I made enough for a family so we have a lot to eat."

They walked out of the arcade into the parking lot. Park had checked her phone to see if anyone had sent her a message. To her relief, she had received one.

* * *

When they entered their apartment Park walked to the direction of her room. She was relieved to see that the door was shut. She took a peek inside her room and was relieved to what she saw before she closed the door again and went to the kitchen to reheat the lasagna.

Chase was too tired to have noticed anything, and he dropped on the couch and went to see if there in fact was a football game tonight. He honestly wasn't sure if there was a game but it was the first excuse he could think of to keep Park from being suspicious. Luckily for him Park knew nothing about sports, so any rerun could look like a new game to her. He left the TV on and pretended to be focused on watching something.

Once Park placed the cooking time on the microwave and pressed the "Start" button she went to set the table. She would every now and then glance at Chase to see if he was watching television or not. When the lasagna was heated up she served it on the table and called Robert to dinner.

They ate in silence for few moments. The silence was not coming from awkwardness but from being together for so long that they had nothing else to talk about.

Suddenly Chase started to speak. "Today was fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I haven't had that kind of fun in years. We should do this again." He smiled.

Park smiled back. "Well we needed a change of pace from all those documentaries and bumming in the apartment. I'm glad you had fun."

Chase could still see the bags on Park's eyes. "You still look beat though. You know I thought after your performance you would just sleep in your room all day."

Park laughed a little awkwardly. "Well at least I'll be sure to sleep well tonight after all we did!"

They both paused to let the innuendo sink in, and they both burst into laughter. They talked about random things as they finished their dinner.

It suddenly occurred to Chase that he never got to ask how it went with Micah last night. She arrived home late and didn't seem too happy for some reason. Although looking at Park's cheerful face he didn't want to ruin it with asking about the guy. The important thing was that she was happy, and if she wanted to talk about Micah then by all means he would listen.

"Hey, do you mind if I use the television tonight? There's a movie I want to watch. I know you had a game and…"

Chase waved his hand. "No no you can use it. Can I watch with you?"

Park looked uncomfortable. "I don't think you'd like to watch with me. It's not the usual genre we watch. I will spare you of having to see a chick flick."

He shrugged. "Alright. As a doctor I think you should go to sleep though."

Park gave him a smug face. "Don't worry _Doctor_ I'll be fine." She picked up the dishes and head to the kitchen. Chase stood up to clean the table and took the placemats and other utensils to the kitchen. Again, they did not speak but having to live together for a while got them to work together with the apartment without having to say a word. Neither ever admitted it, but they were both amazed at how they connected on that level.

When Chase was done with his part, he muttered her a good night before heading to his room to get ready for bed. Park placed the clean dishes on the shelves and headed to the living room to watch television. She searched for the movie "Prime" on Netflix and decided to watch it.

As the movie loaded, she read the text message she received before she went home.

_Everything is all set and ready to go. Are you sure about this? _

She had yet to reply. Park had wanted to focus the whole day with Chase, because every second counted for her. Now that the day was about to end, she finally decided to type in the reply.

_Positive. Thank you for your help. I'll call you when I get there._

She looked over to see Chase's room down the hall. From her view she could see the door was closed. He probably wasn't asleep yet, she thought. She went back to her movie.

Park was never a big fan of romantic films but if she had to pick her favorite one it always had to be about relationships that were not meant to be, and Prime was one of the movies that fit that description. It was about a relationship about two different people who had a big age gap but for reasons they fell in love and they gave each other something they could not find in anyone else.

This is exactly how Park felt with Chase. Despite their differences, they had somehow managed to get along. She knew it was never going to be more than that, but her heart had hoped just a little that it would all work out.

She took a deep breath and increased the volume just high enough for her roommate to not hear her but not too much for her neighbors to complain. As the movie played, she quietly stood up and went to her room.

As she stood by the entrance she took a good look at what it looked like now. It looked almost how it looked like when she first moved in. It was almost empty now, save for a few boxes that she would have to place in her car. She placed the rest of her clothes that were not in boxes into her luggage that she had already set out by her closet.

The plan was simple: She would place all the boxes out and take them to her car before taking her luggage down. She didn't have to worry about being heard given that the ambience of the television would give the impression that she was watching television. Chase would not be able to hear the front door opening and closing.

With the length of the movie as her time limit, she had more than enough time to move everything out down to her car and leave the apartment for good. By then Chase would be asleep and the television would switch off on its own given that she had set it to turn off a few minutes after the movie was supposedly going to end.

Of course, the biggest risk would be that Chase would suddenly get out of the room and find her midway in the plan. However, she knew that when Chase was exhausted from a long day he would sleep like a rock. This was why she had wanted him to spend the whole day out of the house. As she locked the front door to the apartment from the outside after moving everything down to the car, she knew that her plan had gone exactly to plan. She took a moment to realize that she didn't think it would have pulled off without a hitch.

_The benefits of working with a crazy boss_, she thought.

She stared at the door for a moment and wondered how Chase would react to all this. She had been so focused on getting out of the apartment without saying goodbye that the thought of his reaction never dawned on her. Initial response would definitely be surprise, but then what?

She decided to think of that later. She needed to sleep.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

Jessica Adams opened the door to see Park with her luggage. She had been expecting her since she had called prior to coming over.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Park said. "I would have stayed over somewhere else, but I think I needed to stay in a home with a female occupant for once."

"It's really no problem" Adams replied as she opened the door to let her in. Park rolled in her luggage.

Adams knew that the rest of Park's things were in a storage room at the basement of the apartment building. After all, _she_ was the one that moved some of the boxes there during the whole time Chase and Park were out of the apartment. Park had moved the first few boxes the night before, which is why she barely slept.

Adams shut the front door and followed Park to the living room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Park sighed. "Will I feel better if I do?"

Adams shrugged. "It usually does."

Park shook her head. "I don't…I don't really want to talk about this. Anyway, don't tell them I'm here." She sat on the couch.

The older woman couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You already made me promise that on the phone and despite how irrational and childish this is I still made a promise. So what happened?"

"It's not important." Park said curtly, her tone indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

Adams conceded. "Alright…"

Park dropped her face into her hands. Adams, being a woman herself knew that Park would burst out in a minute so she quietly waited as she counted the seconds. When the time was up and Park was just sitting there as if all had been lost, the other doctor decided to ask again.

"What did he do?"

"It's not him; it has to do with me. I'm in love with him." Park admitted.

"In most cultures if you love someone you tell them. You don't sneak away and escape behind their back."

"Adams…this is Robert Chase we are talking about here. I cannot afford to like him like that. You know how office-relationships are like at that hospital. He's also a jerk."

"I don't think that's how you really think of him. Come on Park. I've helped you pull off this silly operation. You can be honest with me."

Park groaned. "I like but, but I don't want to. I wish he was the jerk who thought I was weird. I wish he would just roll his eyes when I try to make a comment. I wish he had just been the jerk who just wants no-strings attached sex."

"He's simply a Jerk with a Heart of Gold, and you love him." Adams summarized.

Park didn't bother to comment.

"You know, these feelings are legitimate right? This isn't merely a crush anymore or some dream. It's okay to like him for those reasons. You probably have the most sincere feelings for him than any other girl within a 10 mile radius. You've seen the way other girls look at him."

"Ugh…no. It's just not going to work out. I can't tell him. Plus… it's too late. I've made my choice. I'm going with Micah."

"Why?"

Park sighed. "You know why Adams. He's nice and he likes me. It's simple. I like simple."

"No you don't. You like a challenge. If you liked simple you would have never stayed in Medicine, much more Diagnostic Medicine. You're just scared to be hurt, but you don't have to be. Chase likes you Park…"

"No he doesn't." Park interrupted, her tone indicating that she will not be argued with. "It's not going to work out."

Adams kept her mouth shut. Park got up. "Where's the guest room? I'm pretty tired."

She pointed to the direction down the hall. "Last door to the left"

"Thanks." Park took her luggage and walked to that direction.

Adams stood up. She had something important to tell her. "Park…"

"No…I'm going to be okay. I just…I just want to go to bed."

As Park entered the guest room, Adams recalled the conversation she had with Chase; this was the time that they had talked in the lab yesterday.

* * *

_Adams looked at him again. "Do you like her?"_

_Chase took a deep breath and muttered. "Yes…"_

_Adams lips formed an "O" shape. She actually hadn't expected him to say anything. "Well…then what are you doing?"_

_"I work with her; I can't sleep with her."_

_Adams rolled her eyes. "You don't have to sleep with her. You can just go out with her."_

_"No. I like her but…I don't think she feels the same way."_

_"What made you think that?"_

_"You know what you said about the way I smile when I'm around her?" He looked away. "She smiles like that…with Micah."_

_Chase looked defeated. "I…I think I need to go get some coffee. This conversation never happened."_

_He walked out of the lab, leaving Adams to her thoughts._

* * *

Adams wanted to tell her everything, but she knew it was not in her place. If she had learned anything in life and especially with working with House is that you do not meddle with things that do not have anything to do with you.

She placed her hands on her lap and her fingers curled.

"Come on Chase…get a backbone for God's sake!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

_Monday morning_

Robert Chase woke up the same way he always had on a Monday morning. Still half-asleep, he walked from his bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower. He left the bathroom in a towel, forgetting to get his clothes from his closet.

It was then he realized that Park was not awake yet.

"Chi? Time to get up. I hope you slept this time." He called out as he walked to her room. There was no answer. He knocked one to two times to get her attention, but there was no reply. He opened the door to see that it was empty.

His heart stopped.

All her things were gone. The bed was made and it looked almost like he had left it before handing it over to her.

"Chi?" he whispered. He looked around the room to see if there was any trace of her belongings, but there was none.

"Chi?" His voice was louder now as he went to the living room and the dining room. He was expecting that maybe she was in the kitchen making him breakfast or in the dining room eating a bowl of oatmeal. To his dismay, she was present in neither room.

He checked for any message that she may have left to explain anything, but there was none. This was not making any sense. His next idea was to call her mobile phone. It was off. This was making him frustrated.

Chase stood at the center of the room to think of possible scenarios. It could not have been a burglary for everything other than Park's room had been untouched. Whatever had happened, this was done by Park's will.

Chi Park had left the building…and Robert Chase did not know why.


	10. Chapter 10 - Finale

**Author's Notes: **Happy New Year!

I have finally decided to get back on my Word document and write the last chapter.

Actually, there's a big chance am going to publish an **Epilogue**, but I'll wait after a week since am still busy and rewriting some things.

I'm sorry to those who felt that I left them hanging.

**Edit**: Thanks to **Pesterfield **for noticing the slight error! Edited that now.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters (Except the band members and Melissa) do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments.

**Chapter 10**

House limped to his front door early in the morning. It was too early for him and he was already preparing some witty comeback for whoever decided to bother him. He had not expected to see Park when he opened the door.

"To what do I owe this early visit?" He asked, his sarcasm dripping in his tone.

She handed him a white envelope. As House took it with his free hand he looked at it before looking at her again. "You're resigning?"

"Yes"

"Do I at least get to ask why?"

She gave a casual shrug. "You may, but I don't think it interests you."

"Ah, but you are wrong there. It's _mildly_ interesting."

"You're not going to stop me right?"

"Nope. I could tell you how useful you are to my team, but you're not leaving because you're under appreciated. You're leaving because he's getting to you."

Park barely reacted despite his deduction. She had been expecting he of all people would know.

"You won't tell him?" she asked.

"It's none of my business, so I won't."

"Glad we got that out of the way. Goodbye House."

As she was about to leave the building, House called her back. "Park!"

She looked at him again. He simply said "You're being an idiot. You're making this more complicated than it has to be."

Park considered his argument for a moment before replying. "Did you make things easier for you and Cuddy when you two were together?"

These were one of the rare times when House didn't have anything to say.

"Yeah…I thought so." She turned towards the exit and didn't look back.

* * *

Micah had been waiting outside as Park exited from House's apartment. One of his band mates had been able to find a cheap hotel they could stay at for the time being, so they had packed their things and made an impromptu trip to New York.

One of the things Park had done on the night she decided to move out from Chase's apartment was to find a new place, which she was able to. She had already found a small flat for herself in the city and she just needed help with the moving process. Micah had wanted to ask why she wasn't asking help from Chase but it gave him a reason to help her out instead.

"How did it go?" He asked as she entered the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

Park shrugged. "It went well. People come and go in his department. I might just have to come back to fix some admin paperwork."

"Have you already applied to some hospitals?" Micah asked.

"Yeah. I have actually been eyeing one or two in Manhattan and I think prior to joining the Diagnostics team I forwarded my resume there. I haven't made any calls yet. I'll get to it once I settle down in my flat"

"Alright. So we will just pass for your things at work and we can go?"

"Yup."

Something about this whole thing was bugging Micah. "Why the hurry to move out though? You could have waited until the guys and I settled down."

"I thought it was about time." Park replied cryptically.

Micah left it at that.

* * *

Chase had sat down on his couch and processed what he had just seen. It was all becoming clear now that Park had left on her own will, for reasons he had yet to understand. They had not quarreled the night before so whatever the reason he knew it was something that she had to have kept in her for a while.

He picked up his phone and called Foreman.

"I need to file an emergency leave. Park went missing." Chase replied.

"What do you mean Park went missing?"

"I mean I woke up and her room is suddenly empty. All her things are gone and there's no trace of her. She didn't leave a note or anything and I can't reach her."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that she could have gone to work?"

Now that just sounded ridiculous to Chase. "Foreman, are you listening to yourself right now?"

He could hear Foreman groan in frustration. "I'm going to assume you tried to call and failed so there's no point for me asking. Look, am on my way to the office and I'll go check if she's there. If she is, would you just get to work and work out your issues with her after your hospital hours?"

"What issues?"

"Come on Chase; I wasn't born yesterday. There's still that betting pool that you and Park could be an item."

"Aren't you the Dean of Medicine? Shouldn't you be doing something about that?"

"I would but I've invested too much in this. Anyway, I'll contact you if anything comes up. If there's anything I know about Park is that she's a hard worker and I doubt she would skip work without filing about it. I'll let you know if HR has anything."

"Thanks Foreman." Chase hung up.

Foreman was right about Park not wanting to burn bridges with her career, so at some point HR would be able to give him some information. In the meantime he needed to think of where Park could possibly go on such short notice.

His first guess was she could have moved back to her family.

* * *

Taub and Adams were currently the only doctors in the conference room that morning. After what seemed like an hour of passing the time reading cases, Taub decided to speak up.

"Any idea why both Park and Chase decided to not show?"

She shrugged. "Nope."

"Right. It could be that they finally decided to sleep with each other."

"Ah it's a good thing you didn't bet on that." Another voice said.

House had just entered the conference room and sat down in his usual seat. "Park had given me her resignation letter this morning."

"What's Chase's excuse?"

"I haven't got one yet. I tried to call him but he refuses to pick up. I have a feeling it has something to do with our runaway."

House glanced in Adams' direction who casually looked like she was trying to act like nothing was up. He knew that if he was going to find out, he would have to interrogate her later.

"Anyway, no need to cry over spilled milk. What do we have for today?"

* * *

Mrs. Park was surprised to open her front door to see a tall blond man in front of her. Chase could tell from her complexion and her eyes that she was indeed Park's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Park. I'm Dr. Chase and I work with your daughter." Chase started.

The woman froze and it was almost as if there was no blood in her face. "Has something happened to her?"

"Uh well…"

Before he could explain himself the woman suddenly got on her knees. Chase quickly helped her up. "Are you alright Mrs. Park?"

"Oh my God what have I done?! I shouldn't have pushed her away and…"

"Mrs. Park, I don't know what happened to Chi but I am sure it's nothing serious. She had been living with me for the time being and I don't know why but one morning she just disappeared." He helped her sit on the nearest chair that was by the living room.

The woman took a deep breath and gathered her bearings. "So she's not in trouble?"

"No, not that I know of. I was thinking that maybe she had moved back here."

She shook her head. "I have not heard from her since we last spoke. So she has stayed with you?"

The tone on her voice made Chase feel a little uncomfortable. He could see that he was now being appraised by this woman. He wasn't sure exactly how conservative Park's parents were but he knew that it was frowned upon in some Asian cultures for two people of the opposite sex to be living together.

"Well…she didn't have a place to go and we worked together so…"

She shook her head. "It's alright Dr. Chase. Thank you so much for taking care of her. I hope she has not given you a hard time."

"Chi has been a great housemate Mrs. Park. She has caused me no trouble at all." Now Chase felt like they were treating Park like she was his student. "I just wished I knew why she had left or where she could have gone."

Mrs. Park didn't know much about her daughter's intimate life, but she did know her daughter. As she looked at Robert Chase, she could gather an idea why her daughter would want to disappear from this man's apartment without a trace. The corners of her mouth almost formed a smile.

"I wish I knew too Dr. Chase, but unfortunately I could not think of where she would go. I didn't even know where she had been staying until today. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Chase shook his head. "It's alright. I apologize for taking your time. I'll let myself out." He stood up and walked to the front door. Mrs. Park escorted him out.

"If you do see my daughter again Dr. Chase, please tell her I am deeply sorry. I don't think she wants to see me anytime soon but I want her to know that she is welcome to visit here anytime she wants."

Chase gave his best smile. "I can assure you Mrs. Park, that _when_ I do see her I intend to tell her that."

As the door shut behind him, Chase struck out Park's own home out of the list for places for him to check out. If she wasn't staying with family, the next on the list would be someone else she had a lot of contact with…

His train of thought was cut short when his phone rang again. The caller ID read "Foreman"

"Hello?"

"I just got news from HR. Park gave her resignation letter today. House gave it to HR a few minutes ago."

Chase's heart sank. It felt that she was always two steps ahead, and he was still trying to figure out what this was all about.

"Chase?" Foreman asked. There was silence on the phone for a while.

"I'll be heading to the hospital for a bit. I have some questions I'd like to ask House."

* * *

While Chase was on the way to the hospital, Micah and Park stopped back at the apartment. She headed to the basement where the rest of the boxes were left for taking. She didn't have much when she left her parent's house, and with a little Tetris skills she knew she could fit all of these into Micah's car.

"Why didn't you just leave it at the apartment? Or call a moving truck? It seems cumbersome to do this all by ourselves." Micah asked.

"Oh. It just seemed easier to leave it here so it wouldn't cause a ruckus at Robert's place." Park lied as she carried one of the boxes. She had not told Micah of the details as to how she had made her exit. She did mention though that she would spend the whole day with Chase before leaving, which she had done.

"Alright. Pity he couldn't help you out with the boxes."

"I don't want him to take a leave at my expense. He would make of more use at the hospital than here. Plus I've got you right?"

She knew her distraction had worked upon seeing Micah reveal a small smile from his lips. They continued to pack the boxes in his car.

Every now and then she'd glance at the building where she once lived. She worried that she may not have predicted Chase and he would be at the apartment and somehow spot her in the process. She couldn't bear to see him anymore. He had probably found out that she had resigned. She wondered where he would be looking.

"Chi, let's go." Micah said, returning Park to the situation at hand.

"Sure Micah." She said.

She gave one last look at the apartment she once called home, and went back to the car.

* * *

In around twenty minutes after his call with Foreman, Chase barged into House's office. House pretended he didn't see him and went to reading a book.

"Where is she?" Chase asked.

House wore his glasses and glanced at him. "Where's who?"

"Where's Ch-Where's Park?"

Gregory House continued with his book. "She resigned. She came to me this morning with her resignation letter. Seems to me that she was in quite a hurry to go."

"Why did you let her?"

House shrugged. "She wanted to leave. The labor code doesn't allow me to force her to stay."

"Yes you can! You kept me from leaving!"

"You still left. You just decided to come back. There's a big difference there." House turned the page to his book.

Chase was losing patience and House could see it in his face. House removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. It was time to ask the real question. "Why are you so bothered about her anyway?"

"Because she just got up and…"

House waved his hand, a gesture indicating that he didn't really need the full explanation. "You don't get the question. What I really want to know is…why are you so bothered by this? She's just a roommate…"

"She's not just a…"

House went straight to the point. "You like her, don't you?"

For a brief moment Chase hesitated, and that hesitation was all House needed to see. He started to smirk.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Chase was flustered. "What? No…"

"That's even worse. You liked her and you didn't have to sleep with her. This means you really like her."

Chase's eyes were looking somewhere else. He wished House was wrong for once, but he never was.

House stood up, using his cane as support. "I'm going to guess that you invited her to live with you because you wanted company. However given you are a shallow …and well, you respect Park's work ethics you still needed the sex so you still went on those dates. You didn't care whether Park was okay with it or not, because it was _your_ apartment and she was just living in it. And then she didn't complain. She saw you for the manwhore that you are and she didn't take it against you. She was one of the few who didn't fall for your Australian God charms, which makes you realize that not every woman in the world wants you to get in their pants."

Chase suddenly felt like he was naked as he deduced his true feelings.

House smirk only got bigger. "You fell in love with her."

Chase dropped into the reclining chair by the door as he dropped his face into his hands. House sighed and limped towards him.

"I…I don't know where she went." Chase said, his voice losing all strength and impatience.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." House replied sarcastically, but after a moment his tone softened. "You're also an idiot. All you had to do was ask the nurses some questions."

Chase jerked his head to look at House. "You know where she is?"

"Word on the street says that the young doctor who looks like Fall Out Boy will be going out on a gig in New York and she went along with him. If you had taken a moment to talk to HR you would have known that he resigned today too."

Chase stood up. "She's in New York?"

House held the impulse to roll his eyes. "That's kind of what I was saying."

"I gotta go."

He was about to run out of the room when House yelled "I'm not going to just let you run off to another state. You have work to do."

"I'm on Emergency Leave."

"How is this situation an Emergency?"

"It's an emergency because I need to talk to her."

"Did you take that up with Foreman?"

"If I give you $50 will you stop the nitpicking?"

"Deal"

Chase slapped a fifty dollar bill and ran out the door. House smiled and slipped the money into his back pocket.

* * *

It only took an hour or so for Chase to drive all the way to New York. He had asked some nurses if they could give a location on where Micah would be performing, and luckily one of them had a liking to Micah who knew where the event was at.

It took a while for Chase to find parking. After that he ran into the bar where they were supposed to perform.

The bar was packed with people and Chase looked all around for her. Amidst the crowd he had spotted her sitting by a table alone holding a drink. He pushed any person blocking his way to get to her.

"Chi!" He called.

* * *

It was like a beautiful nightmare for Park when she heard her name being called.

She _knew_ that voice.

She slowly turned towards the source to see Chase approaching her. Her heart felt like it was caught in her throat.

"R-Robert..?" She managed to stutter.

Chase was already standing in front of her. Upon seeing her standing, he felt utter relief.

"Why are you here?" Park asked. "How in the world did you find me?"

Chase was recovering from the rush of pushing everyone to get to her. "I asked around. Look, can we talk?"

Park eyed the stage. Micah was setting up his guitar. Even he could see from his position what was going on.

"I don't know…I'm kind of busy right now."

Chase took both her hands in his. "Please. You ran off without a word and I spent the entire day looking for you. I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

As she faced him she felt his blue eyes pleading. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. Despite all things, Robert Chase had been a friend and he was only asking for one thing.

"Oh...okay…Let's make it quick."

Micah could see from his spot as Chase took Park's hand and led her out of the bar. She had managed to give one last look and mouth the words "Sorry" before she left.

Micah scoffed to his amusement. He was surprised that Chase had made it this far just for her. He thought that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

In the end, he realized he never had the chance. He glanced at Garret who was giving him a look of concern. He shook his head to let Garret know that he was fine.

"You win, Chase." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Okay…what is it?" Park asked as they went out in the sidewalk. Even if it was New York, there weren't many people out on the street so they had as well been in a private room.

"Why… why did you leave? Not just the apartment, you left…the hospital…actually, you left New Jersey altogether." Chase asked.

"I…I had to get away." Park replied.

"Is that it? Was it something I did?" Chase asked.

"Robert…I…"

"Whatever it is…I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I don't want it to come to this. I want you to come back."

Park looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

Chase broke out into a smile. "Why? I don't know. It just feels like I've never been so…at peace. Every day before you came was just the same as the next. But you came along and everything changed. I now have to race you to the kitchen for breakfast, and I will admit that is one of the things I look forward to in the morning. I spend my nights watching movies and documentaries with you. The apartment is filled with the sounds of your guitar and your singing. I've…I've never been happier."

Park was weighing in his words, and her heart was starting to beat a little fast. "Robert…are you saying that you like me?"

Chase paused, nervous for some reason. He knew that it was all or nothing now.

"Yes, I do."

Park stared at him wide-eyed in surprise. This was unbelievable. She felt like the wind was punched out of her.

"Funny…I thought it would never be mutual." She remarked.

This was also unexpected on Chase's end.

"Y-yes…I do like you." Park couldn't believe she was saying it herself. She thought that she would forever lock it up and move on but here she was in another State telling him of her true feelings.

Chase's thought process started churning. "So…about Micah…"

"I like Micah too. He's been a great guy, and there are things that I can talk about with Micah all day that I can probably never do with you but…at the end of the day I…it was always you Robert. Even when I chose to move out without you knowing…it had always been you."

She was mentally mocking herself for sounding so cheesy. This was exactly the kind of thing that she laughed about in movies and television shows. Chase was too busy with this revelation to think of anything else.

"So…if it had always been me…then why all this? You can't possibly expect me to believe you didn't think that moving out behind my back was silly?"

"Because…because I liked you so much that it was killing me we weren't together. You said it yourself…it would have never worked out."

Chase was confused. "I never said-"

"I overheard you talking with Melissa about you and I. You said that it just wouldn't work out…" Park interrupted.

"That was because you were with Micah. I thought…I thought you liked him more than me. He's nice, into music, your age…"

"Plus you have never gotten over your ex-wife…"

"What?!"

"Oh come on Robert. 'When a heart breaks, it don't break even'? It's like The Script interviewed you for that song."

Chase scoffed, finding this amusing. "I told you, it has nothing to do with my ex-wife."

Park wasn't convinced, so he clarified. "I will admit though, it was a painful break-up. It took me a while, but it was a long time ago. I've moved on." He raised both hands as if he were surrendering.

Park sighed. "I don't know Robert. I don't want to go back and work with you if that's the case. There's too much statistics over there that tells me I'm just digging myself another grave."

"How about you come back, and I can quit?" Chase said casually.

Park was taken aback. "You will quit? I was the one who resigned and you want me to come back so YOU can quit?" with a deadpan expression.

Even Chase was amazed with how much conviction he had. "Yes…if you are that worried about our work relationship I will quit. I've been working there for 8 years and it's about time I've moved on. You like working with House. You love the thrill of solving the case. You should stay."

Chase watched her stare at him as if he was an idiot, and then she slowly considered.

"You are willing to quit your job just so I can live with you?" She asked, still not believing what he was saying.

"Yes" Chase replied with full conviction.

"You are a great surgeon. I would be robbing them of such a man." She argued.

"And you're a great doctor. I will never forgive myself if I don't let you stay with House's team. Plus I know you have yet to punch him. You can't leave until you've managed to punch House in the face." Chase replied.

"I just resigned out of the blue and I think that is one of the most unprofessional things I could have done. I don't think they'll take me back. HR would have a field day with me."

Chase laughed. "You have no idea how many times the Administration department went nuts for doctors who came and went…ESPECIALLY for the Diagnostics' department. I assure you, this kind of scenario is nothing for them. Why do you think you were able to resign without even a two weeks' notice?"

Park looked hesitant. "Robert…you and I…we're too different. You know that this isn't going to work out. You obviously have a specific preference in what you like in a woman and I know I have none of those things. Even if I do come back to the hospital and you leave that doesn't guarantee we'll be happy."

Chase sighed and took both her hands in his again. He was getting used to doing that without his heart racing.

"Chi, you were able to orchestrate a stealth operation to moving out of the apartment and managed to go all the way to another State because you liked me. You could do anything if you set your mind to it, and I like that. Also, if you hadn't noticed I have not committed to any of those girls who I 'preferred' so don't you think it means that I might actually like someone like you?"

Park bit her lip. He was giving that look in his eyes again, and she could feel the blood rush to her face.

"…Okay." She said softly, kind of taken away by Chase's pleading eyes.

Chase this time was taken aback. "Okay?" He repeated, amused.

Suddenly Park's snark came back to her. "Were you expecting something a little more dramatic?" Park asked. "I think I can get the band to play some 80's rock song as we kiss out here in the street."

Chase smiled. "I think I'll take the kiss."

Without warning he took Park's face with both hands and kissed her and for the first time since his wedding with Allison Cameron, Chase was completely happy.

Park swore that she thought she saw fireworks.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: SPOILERS TO HOUSE SEASON FINALE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

This is it.

I'm finally ending this story. This Epilogue has been long overdue and I think it's time I ended it.

It has been months since the last season of House ended and I still feel bad that this ship didn't get enough air time as the rest, but it was a good run and that's what fanfics are for. I have some other fics written for this ship, but I have other things in focus at the moment. We shall see.

Thanks for everyone who supported the idea when I posted, who subscribed to me throughout the time of this story, and who stayed until the very end.

**Disclaimer**: House MD and all its characters (Except the band members and Melissa) do not belong to me. If it did, there would be too many Chark moments.

**Epilogue**

_One year later…_

It was late in the evening and most of the doctors were on their way home. Foreman was in his office reading some paperwork as Chase entered. Foreman looked up to see him. "You wanted to see me about something?"

Chase sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Yes I did. I just wanted to ask how my evaluation is so far."

Foreman couldn't think of a good reason as to why of all days Chase would ask this (and that did show in Foreman's face) but he pulled out a drawer and opened Chase's file. "Well, you obviously have more plus points with the patients than with House; that's to be expected. You bring in results and you don't give me too many headaches."

Chase didn't seem to be so interested in that part. "How about with my team? "

Foreman skimmed the file again. "Well, nobody has complained so far. You make them work hard and you push them, but they say you're just as talented as House. You were the right candidate and they were glad I called you in for the position."

"Nobody has complained about me being biased?"

Foreman shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. This was the clue he needed to understand the sudden need for Chase to talk to him.

"Nope. Even I had my doubts at first with you and Park, but so far you have been very objective with her at work. Park has done very well under the Diagnostics department. Adams and Taub have not complained about you being unfair with them for Park's benefit. Well…sure you two may bicker more than a boss and his employee would, but it hasn't been an issue with anybody. You've been fair to each and every one of them."

Chase nodded. "I'm glad to hear that.'

Foreman felt there was more to this than Chase's file. "Is there a particular reason why you needed to know? Are you and Park having problems? Aren't you guys going to Niaggra Falls this week?"

Chase shook his head. "Nope. We've been great." Foreman noticed that Chase was trying to hide a smile.

Foreman raised an eyebrow. "So…what is it?"

"Well… I had to be sure nobody complained about me having a bias before I do anything official."

Foreman was puzzled at first, and then he gave a sly smile. "I see. Well, you may need to take this up with HR again. They should be fine with it but worst case is we might have to put Park back in Neurology and you may need to get a new team member."

Chase nodded in understanding and got up from his chair. "I'll start checking out resumes then, but I doubt we will have to go there."

He turned around to head to the door but Foreman's voice stopped him. "Chase…"

Chase stood and looked at his boss. "Yes?"

Foreman gave out his hand for Chase to shake. "Good luck."

Chase smiled, and shook it. "Thanks."

He walked out of Foreman's office and walked towards the elevator, feeling accomplished. He found Park waiting for him there as she usually did. She saw him down the hall and smiled.

"Hey. Where were you?" She asked as he stood next to her.

"I had to talk to Foreman about some admin stuff. Nothing serious" Chase replied.

Park noticed that he seemed awfully excited for something. "Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened…yet."

Park was still confused, but she decided to talk about something else.

As they entered the elevator, Chase slipped his right hand into his right jacket pocket, checking if the small box was still in there. Inside was an engagement ring with a beautifully cut diamond. Chase had lied to Park one weekend about shopping for things for his surfboard in order to find time to buy it without her finding out. It took him an hour to figure out the right one for her. He had hid it in his jacket the whole time in fear of her finding it, but Park had never found the need to look through his clothes.

As he closed his fist around it, his grin became even wider. This stopped Park's train of thought.

"You're pretty giddy about something." Park commented. "Do you still have that repressed man-crush for Foreman?"

Chase scoffed. "No. I told you it went away when he became the Dean. I'm just excited about our trip."

Park smiled, her cheeks a little pink. "Oh that. I'm so glad we're finally going to get an actual break! It's about time!"

"Yes…" Chase replied. "It's about time…" he said offhandedly.

He took her hand with his as his free hand stayed inside his jacket, fingers still gripped around the box as they walked out the elevator.


End file.
